New beginning
by BlazePyro
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog ends up in a diffrend world in a attempt to save himself from a certain death, but got Amnesia in the progress. After losing his identity in a unknown world he finally encounter a hedgehog named Arthur. LancelotxArthur ( sonadow ), have been done with HyperActiveHedgie.
1. Beginning

A black hedgehog walked through an overgrown forest. He didn't know who or where he was. He had just waked up in the middle of a hole with trees burning around him as if a lightning had struck down. That was weeks ago, what surprised him was that he was still alive even though his stomach was screaming for food. He had tried to eat random berries, but ended up seeing illusions so he didn't try that again. His ribs were visible under his pelt because of his starvation.

Not too far away was a carriage and riders travelling down the road. On both sides of them, the forest was growing mighty and green. The driver of the carriage saw something moving up ahead, something black, which seemed to step wrongly, and fall down the small downhill beside the road. The black hedgehog stopped just before the carriage and groaned.

The ruby eyes glared at the big four legged animal. He hadn't seen a horse before, but didn't fear it. A kitsune sat on the carriage and stared at him surprised and picked up a small dagger in fear. A red echidna and a lavender cat approached the hedgehog on their horses. "You there! Who are you? And why are you stopping our path?" The echidna asked rather angry. He was fully armored as well as the female feline. "Sir Gawain. Take it easy. This might not be an ambush, look at his state," the cat pointed out which made the black hedgehog growl. He was about to walk past them when a sword was put against his throat, stopping him in his tracks. "Percival this has happen before, don't let your guard down. He is probably not alone," Gawain said to the cat.

Before the knights could argue more, a blue male stepped out of the carriage. "What is going on out here?" he asked kindly and looked at the yellow fox driver. "I-I'm sorry, my king, but this man fell down and I had to stop so I wouldn't drive over him..." the fox said trailing off, hopping down and lowering his head in respect.

The sword from the hedgehog's throat fell slowly down as the king approached. The knights lightly bowed but saw no such reaction from the black hedgehog. His ruby eyes just glared at the cobalt hedgehog with a red cloak and a crown on his head. One of his hands was armored and a sword levitated by his side. "Don't go to close my Highness it might be a set up," Percival said but the starved hedgehog didn't make any move or said anything.

"I doubt that, Sir Percival. He looks like he needs some medical treatment and food." the King commented, giving a small smile at the black one. "Who are you and where do you come from?" he asked.

"I don't know." The black hedgehog replied and gave him a 'I don't like you' sort of look. His quills rose as if he was ready to attack the king without hesitation.

The King raised an eyebrow and he examined the black hedgehog by walking around him. "Gawain, we are taking him with us, and get him back in shape again." the blue colored hedgehog said smiling at the knight and went back to the carriage. "Come," he said and held out his hand for the red striped male.

The black hedgehog didn't know what to do and if he should trust this blue hedgehog. He slowly took the kings hand but didn't let his guard down. The black hedgehog had red and white shoes, or what looked like shoes. It had a very odd shape as if it was something more than just shoes. His wrists and ankles had each a gold ring attached as if he was from a royal family. A commoner didn't wear such jewelry.

The blue royal stepped into the carriage first, the black one following him. The knights could only watch, not able to say anything against their king. Then the group was moving again and the blue male decided to start a conversation. "My name is Arthur. I am the king of Camelot, and I trust you not to be any thief or murderer who wants my head on a golden plate," Arthur said and chuckled.  
"I don't know what I am...could be both of them." The black hedgehog said, not interested in giving a good first impression.

Arthur pouted and closed his eyes, "Any idea from what kingdom you come from?" he asked.  
"Does it matter much what kingdom I come from?" He replied, glaring at the king who tried to be kind to him.

"It does. If you are a spy from the kingdom that has started to become hostile, I need to think what to do with you," the King replied opening his eyes again to look at the black hedgehog with his emerald green eyes.

"I don't serve anyone," he replied without softening his glare. He didn't find this king suitable to be served and wouldn't give his respect to him as the other mobians clearly did. "I don't follow any rules, and so I don't live within any kingdoms," he added just to make it clear that the king wouldn't get any more information. Because he himself didn't know any more about himself than what Arthur did.

"You would rather have wanted to die in the forest then?" Arthur asked and wrapped the cloak around his body tighter; trying to protect himself from the cold.

The black hedgehog wasn't affected by the chilly air and just stared at the king. "Does that mean I have to serve and live within a kingdom to live?" He asked seriously, which sounded quite funny. It was very illegal to not live within a kingdom; it could even get a person executed. A person was identified from what kingdom he or she lived in.

"Pretty much... You can choose what you want to train to become, because we cannot force you into a certain cast. But a part of the royals, and certain important citizens you cannot choose to be. I can explain more to you tomorrow when we get back to my kingdom..." the blue male trailed off and closed his eyes again. The black hedgehog nodded in understanding, he was new to the system but the king made it sound so important. Arthur however was pretty much shocked that a hedgehog pretty much in his same age wasn't familiar with one of the most important rules.

During the long pause in the talk the two hedgehogs had, Arthur fell asleep, exhausted after the conversation and all the duties the king had needed to do earlier. He curled up a bit with the cloak around him, smiling a little in his sleep. The ruby eyes still glared at the sleeping form. He found the king pathetic and too soft, he could easily kill Arthur. Fortunately for the king, he wasn't an enemy, not as far as he knew at least. So he let the sleeping form be.

In the middle of the night, Arthur woke up. It had started to rain, and the wind blew it against the wood so hard it made a loud noise. The king yawned and looked at the black hedgehog, still awake. "Have you gotten any sleep?" the blue hedgehog asked and rubbed his eyes yawning again.

"I am not tired." The black hedgehog lied, he felt in no mood to talk with Arthur about his health. Plus he found the king not trustworthy and kept his guard up, just in case.

"You got bags under your eyes," the King pointed out chuckling. "Seriously, if we had left you in the forest you would have died. Can't you be even a tiny bit grateful," he continued and pouted.

The black hedgehog stared at the king for a while as if he pondered about it. "Thank you," he finally said to satisfy Arthur.

"No problem," Arthur said and smiled slightly. "We need to think of a name for you, you cannot be called just 'black hedgehog'," he added with a chuckle.

"...Name me whatever you feel like, I don't know any name," he replied and looked out from the window. It was quite a bad weather, but the knights acted like it was nothing. Not even the kitsune complained, they were pretty much used to it and found no problem with it.

The king thought for a bit, and came up with couple of names. "Blackie?" he suggested. The black one looked at him like he was stupid or something. "Okay, okay, not that!" Arthur laughed, "Stripes, or Shadow would be good too... what about one of them?"

"Are you aware that you only suggested names that had similarities with my fur color? I suppose you wouldn't want to be named Blue, Green eye, or Sea would you? A real name or nothing," he answered quite annoyed that Arthur was giving him pet names.

The king thought for a moment, and came up with a name he liked. "How about Lancelot?" he said smiling, and played with the fur-linings of his cloak.

"That will do," he replied, and unable to keep himself awake anymore, leaned at the side of the wall and fell asleep.

Arthur smiled and looked outside. He guessed maybe it was better for the knights to get some rest too, so he told the driver to stop and continue the journey tomorrow. After the knights and the driver had put up their tents, the king went to sleep like the rest of the small group.

The next day had more promising weather, it was sunny and warm. There were still proof of the bad weather from yesterday in the form of puddles, but not so much beside that. Ruby eyes opened and found that the king wasn't in the carriage anymore. Lancelot went outside and saw the kitsune getting down the tents as for Arthur he was… talking with a sword? The black hedgehog stared in disbelief, and he also found it odd that it was flying before, but the others seemed okay with it so he didn't make a fuss of it.

Arthur stopped talking to the sword as he saw the black hedgehog and the others ready to leave.

"Good morning Lancelot. I am sorry, but we need to get moving already. We have to get to my kingdom before night, so we are in a small hurry," he informed with a small smile before he walked back to the carriage, the sword floating after him. Lancelot frowned with the thought of sitting still inside the carriage again. But didn't have much of a choice, either walk beside or sit in the carriage. So he went after Arthur and sat down where he had fallen asleep before. "...You said that you would tell me more about this kingdom and class system today," Lancelot reminded the king.

Arthur groaned and sighed. "Yes, I did..." he said and started to explain "The rules of my kingdom are quite simple. You follow my orders and live in peace with the others. You can also get yourself a job and even get into a high position if you take the right steps. And what comes to the class system, I think the citizens are quite equal to each other. The next class after that are the knights and other important persons such as royal advisors for example. What I won't allow in my kingdom, is crime and terror, so if you commit a crime, you could end up executed. I don't think you need to know more right now, you will learn. Any further questions you want to ask?" the blue hedgehog told and glanced out of the window.

"Follow your orders..." Lancelot whispered to himself not liking that part at all. He knew the position of king was top and everyone else under that position was to follow the orders like law. "What class am I?" he asked curious about his own standards.

"Well... Since you do not belong to any of the kingdoms and you don't have an original class, I cannot do anything else but let you start from the bottom class. Such as cleaning the stables and such..." Arthur told and scratched himself awkwardly behind the head. He didn't actually like the class system, but it had to be there to keep order in the kingdom.

Lancelot found his class very unfair; living in the forest suddenly seemed much more promising. But Arthur had mention that it was illegal to live outside a kingdom. "Did you start at bottom too?" He asked the king but already knew the answer.

Arthur shook his head. "My parents were the rulers before me, so I grew up as a prince..." he explained, "Don't worry though, I am sure you can get into a higher class in no time," the king added.  
Lancelot snorted, he was quite disturbed with the system. Not that he was so desperate to get a higher class, but still... "So...what is the name of the kingdom?" he asked while glaring at the king.

The king saw the glare, bit ignored it by smiling as he looked outside through the window and said, "Welcome to Camelot, Lancelot."

The ruby eyes turned to see what he was looking at and saw a big city with a huge castle. A wall surrounded Camelot for protection from enemies. People who went past bowed towards the carriage in respect. This was a new world for Lancelot; he felt that it wasn't the one he had lived in before. But he couldn't pin point why. There was something about his past life he didn't remember.

Lancelot didn't even notice at first that the carriage had stopped until the king said it was time to go. "We need to get you signed into the town register," Arthur said and exited the carriage. He started to walk towards the big castles wooden doors, his knights following after him. The townspeople were bowing as the blue male made his way through, the doors being opened for him.

Lancelot followed but his eyes were wandering around his surroundings. Servants were walking around in the castle but stopped and did a bow for the king before continuing what they were doing. An ivory hedgehog approached them, obviously a knight with all the armors on his body.

"My king, did the journey go well?" He asked with a bow.

"Yes it did, Sir Galahad. Has everything been fine while I was away?" the king asked and smiled at the knight. He obviously forgot to mention the black hedgehog they had found. That was until Sir Gawain decided to remind him. Arthur laughed a bit and explained to the white knight how they had found Lancelot from the forest. He also mentioned he should be registered into the kingdoms files. "Can you make sure he will be written down?" the blue male asked after the explanation.

"Of course my majesty," Galahad said and made his leave. "My king shall we stay by your side in case something happens?" Percival asked hinting that Lancelot might be a threat and could backstab him.  
The king looked at the black hedgehog who just kept glaring. "I don't think he will try anything, but come along if you want to," he said and started to walk deeper into the castle and into the bathing area. "I will take a bath now so you are pretty much free of your duties. Go and rest, you have done an excellent job once again." Arthur said and gave them a thumb up, then ran into the bathing area in a flash, the doors closing after.

"Why are you taking me here?" Lancelot asked quite annoyed that Arthur just expected him to follow him until he said otherwise.

The king had taken his cloak and crown off, when he heard the other's comment. "Umm... Sorry, I don't really know how to act with you yet, sooo... my mistake. What would you want to do? You are pronounced classless until tomorrow, so we should get you cleaned up and fed," the king said without turning to face the black one. Instead he focused on putting his cloak with the clothes which needed to be washed.

"That sounds like you actually plan to bathe with me," Lancelot thought out loud which wasn't intended for the king to hear, but it was true. He crossed his arms impatient; Arthur had expected him to know everything. He wasn't even aware what you could do or where to go or not.

"Hmm? A king can forget sometimes too you know..." Arthur said and pouted. "And you can go, it's not like I am keeping you here. I just simply forgot to give you the advices of what to do. You can wash yourself later, and get some food from the kitchen now. Just show them this card, and you can eat in peace," the king said and took a small piece of wood, which looked like a card, and gave it to the black one. After giving the direction to the kitchen, the king took off his shoes and gloves and stepped into the bathtub, filled with hot water. He sighed happily and relaxed.

Lancelot went out and scanned the corridors and rooms. He groaned when he found nobody there.

It was quite big and empty so he decided to run or rather hover. The black hedgehog didn't think it was strange since he had done it a lot of times in the forest. But what he didn't know was that it was very rude to run in the corridors - well hovering. But when he finally found a servant he slowed down and had been undetected during his run. "Miss… Could you be so kind and show me where the kitchen is?" Lancelot asked and the female turned around and gave a look of mistrust. By the looks of him he didn't give the impression of being a royal or someone of a high class. But when he showed the card she nodded, but still with a skeptic expression.

The azure king on the other hand was washing his body and quills, rubbing off the dirt the trip had caused. The other castle hadn't exactly been the cleanest so all Arthur could do was patiently waiting until he got back to his own castle. Now, the king was pretty much as clean as one could be, so he got out of the tub and grabbed the cloth used as a towel and took dried himself. He was quite hungry and decided to join the black hedgehog in the kitchen after putting on his clothing.

Lancelot was sitting in the kitchen and had gotten instructions from the servants what he was allowed to eat. Most of the more expensive and luxury food was for royals and the king, but he didn't mind it that much. Any kind of food was better than nothing. He ate some soup which the female servant said would be the wisest choice considering his long starvation. The ruby eyes stared at his golden rings while eating, he wanted so badly to remember his past, but it seemed that that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Then the king himself showed up in the kitchen. He didn't have his cloak on anymore only gloves, shoes and socks, and of course the crown on his head. He asked a servant to bring him something, and walked over to where the black hedgehog was and sat down across the table. "So, gotten something to eat, I see," he commented with a smile.

"What do you want from me? It's quite absurd of you to welcome a stranger inside your...castle. "Lancelot pointed out, but continued to eat, "You haven't even asked me if I am interested in serving you. Or do you demand me to do so?" He asked treading dangerous grounds.

"Again I ask; would it be better if I had left you to die in the forest, or just left you in the streets when getting here? You need some help in your condition, my friend. Besides, this isn't the first time this has happened," the king said and thanked the servant as she brought his food and placed it in front of him. He started to eat the delicious looking food still smiling. Lancelot growled and continued to eat after that reply, he felt cornered. "What makes you deserve to rule?" He asked serious, Lancelot wanted to know the reason for Arthurs high position and not that he was simply born with it.

The king ate some more of his food before answering. "Maybe you should ask the servants, townspeople, or my knights...hm?" he replied and ate his food happily again. "Humph," Lancelot snorted, angry that he didn't receive a proper answer. He already didn't like the kingdom called Camelot as it was.

Arthur finished his meal and thanked the servant who came to take the plate away. Then he stood up and looked at Lancelot. "You want to take that bath now, since I guess you have eaten enough?" he asked.

"I suppose…" He replied and made his leave. Back at the bathroom, Lancelot pulled off his hover shoes and tried to get off the rings attached on him. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get them off. "Strange..." he said to himself and let them be and cleaned himself with them on.

Meanwhile, Arthur went to meet his knights. He entered their 'living' room and smiled at the knights who stood up when they spotted the king. "Good evening, knights. I just wanted to ask you; do you trust the man we found in the forest?" He randomly asked, chuckling a bit, guessing the answer already. "To be honest...no we don't...it's strange that he didn't tell us anything about himself. I would suspect he is a rebellion considering his behavior. How about you my king?" The female knight asked after sharing the knight's thoughts. "I don't know, something in him tells me that I can trust him. But I will take your opinion into consideration, you are the ones I trust the most," Arthur said and bowed slightly, showing his respect to the knights. The knights bowed deeper back, and the king left, yawning, to his room to get some rest.

By that point, Lancelot was already done and had dried his fur. The bones were visible under his pelt which made him sick. But when he had finally put on his shoes he left the bathroom. 'What now?' He asked himself and felt lost after not given any further instructions on what to do.

'Was I supposed to wait in the bathroom...no...can't be,' he argued with himself and walked around in the castle.

Arthur decided he would search for Lancelot before going to sleep, so he asked the servants if they had seen the black hedgehog. He got the information of the black one's whereabouts and ran to the spot, bumping into the red streaked male when turning a corner. Both fell to the floor and Arthur rubbed his head. "Ow, I didn't think you were that close to the corner!" he said.

"Figures," Lancelot said and stood up as if nothing had happened. "Were you looking for me?" He asked, hoping he had. The black hedgehog was very confused and lost in the castle, and he would rather have some instructions instead of being thrown out.

Arthur nodded and stood up, dusting himself off. "I assume you are tired right? So, you can stay in this one servant bedroom near my room, so, follow me!" he said and started walking to another part of the castle, not checking whether Lancelot was following or not.

Lancelot sighed and followed the king with a bitter frown. Although Arthur was so kind he couldn't help himself but dislike his position. "So I am living here now?" he asked curiously.

"For now…Tomorrow we will test you and see if you are worthy of staying in this kingdom," was the answer from the blue male as he walked in front of the servant bedroom. "This is where you will be staying. That big door lead to my bedroom," said the king as he opened the door to the servant room. It was comfortable looking, neat, and not too big or too small. The bed was a medium size one, made for one person.

Lancelot found little interest in the room and turned to the king. "And if I am not worthy?" he asked with a glare.

"Then you will face either execution or banishment," Arthur said in a serious tone. "Don't fail me, I see a lot of good in you," he added and turned to go to his room to get some sleep.

Even though Lancelot didn't considering himself as easily scared, that answer sent chills down his spine. He got a new picture of the king. At first he thought he was just a stubborn sort of kind, but now also able to make choices of executions. But Arthur answer made sense, he was king after all and as far as he knew they weren't always able to be the most innocent sort of rulers.

"Good night, Lancelot," the King said smiling and closed the door of his room. He yawned, took off his clothing and the crown, washed his mouth and went under the bed covers. He nuzzled the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.

Lancelot growled angrily and his hands flamed green. He was aware of his special powers, but he wasn't sure why he had them, though they were sure useful when he lived in the forest. But what he didn't know was that amber eyes stared at him from the window. "I...must tell this to Arthur...tomorrow..." the ivory knight said to himself as he studied the black hedgehog before he sneaked away.

The next morning Arthur woke up late. He looked out of the window and saw some birds. He got up and opened the window, raised his hand, and the bird flew in and landed on it. The king smiled and petted the birds head with a finger. "Good morning~" he said to it. The bird chirped and flew away again. Arthur closed the window and got dressed the way he was the day before. Then he walked out of his bedroom and went to get some breakfast from the kitchen.

When the king was eating, the ivory knight interrupted. "My king...we need to talk...about this Lancelot guy," Galahad said serious, which he usually wasn't.

Arthur nodded and finished the piece of bread he had been eating and moved to another room with the knight. "What is it, Galahad?" the blue male asked.

"I spied on him yesterday..." he admitted and gritted his teeth, "I think he is a demon. When you left he became sort of angry...don't know how, but his hands came on fire...but not ordinary fire, but a green unnatural one!" The knight said embarrassed, he had come up to the conclusion that he might be a monster from a legend. "It says demon do appear as hedgehogs..." he added just to make him look less like a fool.

Arthur's eyes widened and he thought about it. "But Galahad, we cannot be sure of that... Maybe he has powers like you do?" the king suggested and sighed. Then he got an idea. "How about this: today when we test him, I'll put you as his opponent. Then you use your powers and maybe he uses his. Maybe that would work..." Arthur suggested and looked thoughtful.

"But that doesn't tell if he is a demon or not...besides you know that my power is not considering demonic...but fine I will be his opponent," he said and bowed before leaving Arthur. The black hedgehog had waked up by then and was walking towards the kitchen. He saw the ivory knight and got a glare from him as he passed. 'That was strange...' Lancelot thought but shrugged it off.

The king walked back to the kitchen sighing and sat down again, starting to eat his food. He saw the black hedgehog arriving and didn't know why he started to feel a bit uneasy. He ignored it and smiled as usual. "Good morning, Lancelot," the king said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Arthur" He said not caring about the title people persisted to use for the cobalt hedgehog. Or maybe it was law to say his title rather than his name. Lancelot decided to take soup again; he was in way too bad shape to take something else into his belly.

The servants looked in disbelief at the black male. He used the king's name instead of his title. One of them got moving regardless of it and brought some soup for the red striped hedgehog. That's when Arthur decided to start a conversation. "As you know, you are going to be tested today. You need to clear an obstacle range, fight an opponent I have picked for you, and then you shall take a test of your intelligence," he said and drank a cup filled with milk.

"Sounds easy," Lancelot said and began to eat the soup. He found it sort of odd to go through such tests just to be able to start at the bottom class, but he didn't argue. It wasn't like he would lose or anything.

After both the hedgehogs were done, Arthur took Lancelot outside to get ready. He told that there would be couple of high class men to judge his results with the king after all three tests were done.

Lancelot muttered when he heard that and saw the ivory hedgehog with armor outside as well. "So what is the first test?" he asked the king.

Arthur nodded for Galahad who started to walk closer. "The battle," the king said and started to walk away from the black one.

"Okay..." he said and got a sword to fight with. He found it very disturbing to use it, as if it didn't fit him.

"Prepare yourself," Galahad said and put his guard up. Lancelot sighed and tried to be in fighting position with the sword, but it felt very out of place. The ivory hedgehog gave a fighting cry as he ran toward Lancelot. The black hedgehog wasn't sure how to react, but tried to defend himself with the sword in his hand. But he put too little weight in the sword and Galahad's slash made him drop it. As soon as someone dropped the weapon it would be considered the end of the fight, but the ivory hedgehog didn't feel satisfied, he knew what he saw earlier and knew the other could do more. And he wanted to bring that up to the surface. So Galahad, against orders, attacked his unarmed opponent. Lancelot managed to jump away with wide eyes; he had thought the first test to be over. Even the king was surprised, and even furious that his knight disobeyed him, but there was nothing he could do as Silver was trying to do a killing blow. But ruby eyes glared at the knight irritated and his hands flamed green fire and he took the sword between his fingers before it slashed him. Galahad stared at him in shock. It was impossible to stop his powerful slash like that, or so he thought.

The king stood up from where he was sitting and yelled. "That's enough!" The confused knight took steps back, glaring at the black hedgehog, Lancelot returned the glare. Arthur walked between the two and looked at them. Then he sighed. "I guess the first test ended up with no winner. Galahad, we will talk about this later," the king said and motioned for Lancelot to follow after him where the next test would be held - the forest.

"Your next test is to get me a hidden diamond from the forest. It is made of wood, so you won't earn anything by running away with it. Remember, its high up. Don't fall," he said and patted the black one's shoulder.

Lancelot nodded and took off into the forest. Thanks to his sensitive nose, he picked up a scent that didn't belong in the forest. He froze before a tree and looked up and started to climb. It didn't take long before he found the wooden diamond in a hole in the tall tree. Instead of climbing down he jumped and walked back to Arthur.

Arthur stared at the black one and then shook his head. "Well, that was quick..." he said and took the wooden diamond-shaped piece and gave it to one of the servants.

"The final test is your intelligence. Follow him," the king pointed at one of the judges who stood up, "he will show you where to go and explain what to do. Then you return here and he will say how you did," the king instructed. The judge started to walk to the castle. "This way, mister," he said.

Lancelot followed the Armadillo. They entered a room with just a single table with two chairs on each side. On the table was a chessboard. "My name is Mighty and I am going to test your intelligence playing chess. I don't expect you to win since I have never lost in this game, just do your best," he said and sat down on one chair and gestured the black hedgehog to do the same. "Let's begin," he said and the game started. Mighty was leading of course but was impressed with Lancelot's moves. But then suddenly, "Checkmate," said the black hedgehog as if it had been the most natural outcome all the time. Mighty had walked right into his trap, Lancelot had even sacrificed one of his most powerful pieces to lure the other. "...Well. That was surprising..." Mighty said in a sort of shocked state, but shook it off. "Let's go back to Arthur," he said and they returned to the king. The king was sitting in his throne room, reading a book until he heard the pair approaching. "Well? How did it go?" Arthur asked, putting away his book. "He won..." Mighty started, "My lord, he won the game," he repeated. Arthur widened his eyes and looked at the black male who just crossed his arms. "That... was surprising..." he said.

Mighty was not so happy about losing to an unknown stranger. Everything about the black hedgehog was too good, and he felt that it was more to discover from him. "I want to give him one more test...and that's the final," the armadillo said.

The king nodded without hesitation and stood up, leaving the book on the chair. "I will come with you," he said and walked after the armadillo, letting him show the way

.  
Mighty lead the two to a church and the black eyes studied Lancelot as he took the first step inside the holy building. When nothing happened, he sighed and continued further. "Wait here for a second," he said and left the two to talk with a priest who gave him a glass of water. Mighty returned with the glass in his hand and gave it to the ebony hedgehog. "Drink it," he said and Lancelot did as he was told. When he was done he stared at the armadillo who was observing him closely like something was supposed to happen. "You are pure after all..." Mighty said and confused both of the hedgehogs. "What was it I just drank?" Lancelot asked suspecting poison or something similar. "That was holy water. If you were a demon you would have died by that, but it would appear that you are an ordinary mobian after all..." he muttered.

Arthur sighed. "We are just checking, Lancelot. Galahad saw you using your powers yesterday night and today when you were fighting him it happened again. So Mighty just wanted to check and make sure you are not a demon who would attack our kingdom," the king explained and patted the black one's shoulder. He made a cross on his chest; they were in a church after all.

"Okay...?What about the result?" He asked ignoring the demon part. "I and my lord will have to talk about that before deciding anything..." Mighty said with a sigh and scratched his cheek. "You may leave, we will call you when we have the results," The armadillo said and got a nod from Lancelot before he left the two alone. "I want to hear your opinion about him," Mighty said to the king.

"He is not normal," was the reply from the king. "But I still kind of trust him. He might make a good knight..." Arthur added and sighed.

"Yes he could be an outstanding knight...but it's one thing he lack which is a shame, he can't use a sword. He was hopeless with it. He feared his own sword because he didn't trust it in his hand. He showed more skills in combat than with sword. We can't put him in the bottom class that would be a waste of talent. A knight would be most fitting, that's my opinion," Mighty said honest.

Arthur nodded. "We could always train him," he said and grinned. "He has talent; maybe he even is as fast as I am?" the king challenged and made a backflip, laughing when he did so.

"I think we should still have our eyes open...you know what happened with that other mobian that was too good to be true...what was his name again…Mephiles - yes that's it. Turned out he was a demon. Good thing your father slayed him. So you must admit this black hedgehog looks almost like him. There is a possibility he is Mephiles child or his reincarnation," Mighty pointed out with crossed arms.

"As far as we know, Mephiles didn't have any children. Besides, my knights could keep an eye on Lancelot during the training. Then we could see if he is suitable to be a knight or is a danger," Arthur told and sat down on his chair again. "So, what is our decision?" he asked and leaned a bit forward. "Knight," he answered with a nod.

The king nodded in agreement. "Can you go and tell Lancelot we have made our decision?" he asked and leaned back against the back of his chair. Lancelot was sitting outside on the grass and enjoyed the silence until he was disturbed by Mighty. "We have the result, follow me," the armadillo said and got a groan in answer. The ruby eyes glared into the emerald ones as they finally arrived to Arthur. He still didn't like the king, but Arthur didn't mind the others behavior for now.

"Lancelot, on what class do you think you will go to?" Arthur asked and stood up, walked to the black hedgehog and stopped in front of him.

The black hedgehog couldn't help but smirk being a bit cocky, "Emperor."  
The king rolled his eyes. "So you are planning to take my place as king?" he said and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh my bad, forgot you were king," Lancelot chuckled amused with the cobalt's reaction to his words. He didn't care what position he was put in. He just loved getting on the kings nerves despite him being so kind to him.

"Want to hear what we decided?" Arthur asked and looked seriously into the black hedgehogs eyes. He knew the other was just messing with him, so he didn't get provoked by it.

Lancelot got his act together and nodded. "We decided that you will start your training as a knight," Arthur pronounced smiling and patted the black shoulder again. "You won't be going to the lowest class after all."

"Okay? What does it mean to be a knight?" He asked curious.

"I think you should ask your fellow knights. I'll show you their dorm," Arthur said and started to walk out of the throne room to where the knights were.  
The only knights who were there were Galahad and Percival. "What is he doing here!?" The ivory hedgehog asked and the feline just stared at the king. She didn't judge the black hedgehog before she knew what was going on.

"Calm down, Galahad. Mighty and I decided that he shall be a knight. He has power to be something great," Arthur answered and walked to the other two.

"I accept your decision my king, but who will be his mentor?" Percival, who was the wiser one out of the Knights of the Round Table, asked.

"You and I, Percival." the king said, chuckling slightly. From the corner of his eye he saw Galahads eyes widening. The feline smiled and turned her attention to the black hedgehog. "Come Lancelot we have to get your size," she said and picked up a tape measure. "Why?" Lancelot asked confused, he didn't like that the cat would touch his body. "For your armor of course," Arthur laughed and sat down on one of the comfy chairs. "If you haven't noticed yet, knights wear armors," he said, mocking the black one.

Lancelot growled at the king's remark. Percival decided to explain more about it sense the black hedgehog didn't really see it important. "The armor is not only to protect your body, but also to show your status. You will be able to go to places underclass can't. Since we are under direct order from the king we have full right to intrude homes if we see it necessary. Of course you are not allowed to abuse your new title, and if you do you will get executed. The laws are strict and are not meant to be broken. As for the armor you aren't allowed to take it off until you are either showering or sleeping. We are working 24/7 and you must be fast on your feet if something happens. Another very important and absolute rule is to follow the king's orders. It doesn't matter if it's a job for a knight or not, it's not up for you to decide if it's fitting your standard or not. I will tell you more about it later, for now I will just get your size," she said and got a furious glare from Lancelot. The black hedgehog shivered when she touched his pelt with the tape measure. When she came to his chest she sighed, she couldn't get the correct size of him as skinny as he was, but she tried to predict how his body would look like when he was fully healthy again. When Percival took the size of his ears, he blushed. It was too embarrassing for his liking.

"The bad boy has a soft spot~" the king teased and stood up. "I guess we should wait for him to get his weight back, it's time for lunch anyway," Arthur said and smiled. "The cook will be making some beef today," he whispered to Galahad who licked his lips. "That sounds good, my king…" the knight said, and Arthur just chuckled.

"Now that I have your size I will give it to the blacksmith and he will come up with something creative that will fit you," the female knight said with a sigh. "As for the sword..." she said thinking about it for a while, "My king, maybe we should see if he is able to wield Arondight. It's the only sword that yet has to get an owner," she said. Lancelot however wasn't familiar with the legends of the world. So he didn't know all the Knights of the Round Table wielded swords that were a part of the legendary sword, Excalibur. It was in fact Arthur's sword, Caliburn, fused with the other swords that become Excalibur.

Arthur nodded, and went to stand by the fireplace. He pressed a secret button on one of the bricks and a door opened into a secret room. The king went in and when he came back he had a big, heavy looking sword. It was black and silver colored. "Here," the king said and extended his hand for Lancelot to take the sword. Arondight is only able to be picked up by the wielder of either Caliburn or the rightful owner of the sword itself. Everyone expected that the sword would reject Lancelot and punish him for believing he could wield it, but nothing happened. Instead, Lancelot tried it out, first with the right hand and then the left. In other words he was able to handle the sword with both hands which was very rare. He took a backhand grip of it and nodded. "Seems like a good sword," he said.

Arthur couldn't believe it. The hedgehog could wield Arondight. "How can he...?" the blue male mumbled and took out his own sword, playfully grinning, and making contact with Arondight. "Lesson number one!" he said and jumped over Lancelot, and pushed the sword into the others back so it did touch the other, but didn't harm him. "You had your guard down," he commented and chuckled.  
Lancelot yelped as he felt Arondight blade touch his throat. His ruby eyes were wide staring at the king in confusion and a hint of fear. Arthur had awfully easy defeated him, and it was obvious that the king was more skillful in swordsmanship than all the knights together.  
The king smiled and lowered his sword.

"My king, you cannot expect him to know how to defend himself yet," came a voice. "Aw, come on Caliburn, he will learn when we teach him," the king groaned and let go of the sword. It floated. Lancelot stared at Caliburn in disbelief. "It's talking? What is that?" He asked. Everyone else knew what sword it was, so his question seemed very absurd to them.

"Excuse me, Lancelot. I am Caliburn. The sword of a king," the sword claimed and floated in front of Lancelot. "Arondight isn't the only magical sword here," he said, Arthur just chuckled.

"I never believed any of the other swords were magical. It's just a sword," Lancelot said and threw away Arondight so it hit the floor. "Don't find it so magical. Can't fly," he pointed out and chuckled while shaking his head. The others, however, were furious. Every knight treated the sword as their body part, especially these swords that were a part of Excalibur. What Lancelot just did was as bad as spitting on the bible in disbelief. Which was a crime since the religion that dominated was Christianity.

Arthur almost screamed and picked up the sword. "What did you do?!" he yelled and sat down on the ground, and checked if the sword was fine. No scratches, no dirt. Stupid, but the king seemed to take it personally. The two other knights glared at the black one. "How could you do that?" Galahad asked, and grabbed his sword, as if ready to fight.

"It's just a sword, and if it got damaged from just that it would be a worthless one," he said rather rudely. Caliburn didn't like that a part of him was thrown in that way. "Lancelot you know that Arondight is your soul sword! You can't treat it like that!" Percival hissed, usually being the calm one, but what Lancelot did was a pure crime. But the one that was most furious about it was Caliburn and Arthur.

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed Caliburn, and slashed the black one`s cheek. Then he put the sword near the red striped hedgehog's neck. "Never do that again. Never," the king threatened and made a small cut on the other`s neck.

Percival put a hand on the blue king's shoulder. "My king, as much as I hate to say this; he doesn't know these things yet..." she said, trailing off. The blue male lowered his sword. When finally Lancelot was free he backed away in fear. He was so shocked that he couldn't control his emotions correctly. "I should have mentioned that you do not mistreat your sword, especially Arondight! If you do that again, punishment will be severe!" She warned and her tail flicked irritated. "Usually we don't have to tell this to knights since it comes to them naturally that their sword is their partner and not a tool!" Percival growled. "Sorry..." Lancelot mumbled and picked up the sword again and gave it to Arthur who death glared. "Give it to someone else then, I don't need a sword," he said which was breaking the rules further. As soon they found the rightful owner of the legendary swords it would stay by their side. And it was the first time anyone had seen or heard anyone deny their ownership of one of the legendary swords.

The king screamed on the top of his lungs and got so mad that he ran out of the room. He actually ran away from the castle and into the woods. He got to his own, secret training spot, and started to slash the trees down with his sword, rage visible.

In the castle, Percival turned pale, and Galahad just tried to gain the information he just witnessed. "T-The king... H-He has never been that angry..." the purple knight mumbled, and stared at the open doors. "Look what you have done Lancelot! Never deny ownership with a legendary sword such as Arondight! What were you thinking!? We can't give that sword to just anyone! Its bound to one owner which happens to be you!" Galahad yelled. The feline sighed and was about to leave but turned to look at them. "Lancelot you stay here with Galahad I will go and talk with Arthur...if I can find him," she sighed and headed after the king in the hopes of finding him.

After a good while Arthur stopped slashing at the trees. He put Caliburn down on the ground and sat beside it himself. He brought his knees to his chest and sighed. "How could he do that?" he asked. "I don't know, Arthur..." the sword answered kind of sadly. "I think he just needs to learn..." Caliburn added. Arthur only nodded.

Not far away the feline knight found traces of Arthur`s rage attacks on the trees. "My king, are you here?" She asked out loud as she approached Arthur.

Arthur heard the knight, grabbed Caliburn and ran. He didn't want company right now, he was still quite pissed. He ran until he made it to the mountains. The blue king sat on the edge and looked at his kingdom. He could see his castle far away behind the woods. The cliff was actually really high. He sighed again and leaned back to lay down on the enormous rock.

Percival gave up the search and headed to the blacksmith instead. When she arrived to the kitsune she gave him the size of Lancelot`s body so he could start making the armor. When she returned to the knights` dorm every knight was there and all knew what had happen. Everyone showed pure hate towards the new knight apprentice. Since Arondight had accepted him as owner, he was now official member of the Knights of the Round Table. It was even so bad that Percival herself didn't like the idea of training the black hedgehog. "I couldn't find him, but he will be back. And when he does, we have to take a serious talk about this with him," she said and glared at Lancelot who nodded a bit guilty and confused.

About 3 hours later, the king decided to head back. He grabbed Caliburn, and instead of running, walked through the forest slowly. When he arrived at his castle, the gates were opened and Arthur walked in. Going straight to his bedroom, he put Caliburn on his spot on the table, and sighed. He took his shoes, gloves and crown off, and washed his face. Lancelot was in the servant room he had been sleeping in before. The other knights had been so furious about his behavior that they didn't accept him inside their dorm. Despite him being classified as a knight and was supposed to sleep with them. It was pretty late so the black hedgehog went to bed expecting hell the next day. The blue king hopped on his bed, threw his socks on the floor and pulled the covers over his body. "He needs a lesson…" the king mumbled and closed his eyes, falling asleep a lot quicker than he had expected.


	2. Friend or foe?

Lancelot woke up with someone knocking the door. With or without permission the feline knight enters. "You wake up now the king wants to see you." She said in a rather irritated tone. "And take Arondight with you." She added before she left. The black hedgehog picked up his sword that was lying peacefully beside his bed. When he had put on his hover shoes he left towards the throne room where Arthur was waiting.

The king tapped the handle of his sword, feeling annoyed. He didn't want to handle with this case anymore. Lancelot had insulted Arondight, Caliburn, and the king himself. The king was glad that at least Mighty and the other knights were there with him.

When Lancelot arrived he saw all the knights with the judge and of course Arthur himself. Sharing the same mood but the king was a slight worse than the others. The black hedgehog already felt very uncomfortable being the only one in the middle of the room. As for the rest was by Arthur side by the throne. "You wanted to see me.." Lancelot said and had the legendary Arondight in his hand.

"You do know you are in a deep mess, my knight." the king said finally, after a short silence. "What were you thinking? Throwing away Arondight? That is one of the most powerful swords of the round table knights." he continued, Mighty and the knights nodding slightly, their glare never softening.

"First of all...I didn't know it was a sword itself was just as praised as the god himself. Second if it's so legendary it wouldn't get harmed at all by being throw at the ground. Heck what if I drop it in battle? It's just the same situation. Should I go wailing all day because of that?" Lancelot spat and tapped his foot on the ground. A new habit he had caught up from Sonic the hedgehog he didn't even remember.

"In a battle it is different. Have you ever been in one, Lancelot? And yes, Arondight is almost as powerful as Caliburn, if the wielder is worth it. It's up to you, if you get to know its secrets or not." Arthur said and stood up. Then he sighed. "For this once, remember, ONCE, you shall go unpunished, since you just got your class. Today we start your training." he told, and started to walk outside, the other knights following.

Lancelot muttered and walked after Arthur who went outside to a training area. The black hedgehog felt a big urge to just leave the place. Especially when his knight position was now permanently, because Arondight accept him as owner. The king took off his crown, and put it into the place he always put it during the training. Into a wooden box near the stables. Then he flexed his muscles abit, and got ready for training. The other knights doing similar things. Lancelot stared not quite sure what he should do. The black hedgehog was familiar with combat and was quite good at it. But with a sword in his hands he felt limited, as if it only slowed him down instead of helping him.

After warming up, Arthur took his sword and walked in front of Lancelot, taking a fighting stance. "prepare yourself." he said with a glint in his emerald eyes.

Lancelot took fighting stance as well and held Arondight in backhand grip which none of the other Knights did. He felt more comfortable that way than the normal way. "I am ready.." He said but was even unsure himself what he really was. Arthur took off in incredible speed and made slash that Lancelot actually manage to guard. But the power with the blow made him fly away into building. "Ouch!" the black hedgehog said quite angry. The other knights however couldn't help but find it a bit funny. Not that he harmed himself but that his cocky attitude was gone.

The king made a backflip, and pointed his sword at Lancelot. "Focus, my knight." Arthur said, and started to walk closer to Lancelot.

"Fine! I will fight for real!" Lancelot said but was not talking about swordsmanship. He took off in incredible speed enough to surprise the king. Arondight was in his left hand but instead of use it he punched Arthur with his right fist.

The king was caught off guard, and flew across the yard. As he made contact with the ground, he jumped up and grinned. "You need to use the sword, Lancelot~" he said and sped in an incredible speed either, ready to strike the black hedgehog with the sword. Lancelot guarded himself but was pushed back when Caliburn meet his own sword, he saw no other way but back away. When their swords lost contact the black hedgehog took the opportunity to elbow Arthur in the stomach. But he didn't stop there but dropped Arondight and manage to take Caliburn from Arthurs hand. As soon as Lancelot got the hold of the legendary sword torturing pain him in.

"aaah rgh..!" He groaned as he tried to wield Arthur's sword. His black ears were pinned back to his skull in agony. It was like Caliburn struck thunders through his body; it rejected him as owner and so repeated to pain Lancelot. "Stupid's...word.!" He said and swung it around as if it would stop but didn't work. "Lancelot you cannot wield me, you are not Arthur! Neither do you have royal blood line of Camelot to handle me!" Caliburn said but Lancelot snorted. "I am wielding you now I am I not?" He smirked which quiet the sword; he then pointed Caliburn at Arthur amused. "Now, the king will die by his own sword." Lancelot said and shocked everyone with the words. But the one that became most scared was Caliburn killing his owner was worst thought he had ever had.

Arthur's eyes widened and he put up his fists. "You can always try~!" he challenged and stuck out his tongue to provoke the other. It seemed to work, and Lancelot attacked. He swung the sword, and the king dodged it easily, since the black hedgehog didn't have much experience with a sword. "Ha! All talk!" the king laughed and kicked Lancelot's head. The black knight's concentration was off just enough time for Arthur to grab Arondight. It hurt his hand and burned, but the king didn't care. "You don't have the skills to kill me." he said grinning again.

Lancelot went silence but smirked when he come up with something. "I don't need to be so good at it." He chuckle and even Caliburn felt it wasn't just threat. "Arthur! Run! He is serious!" the sword shouted. But before the king could react Lancelot was gone and appears behind him. And made a slash at the kings back, but it didn't dig into Arthurs back. He wasn't harmed by Caliburn, nobody had seen this happen before.

There hasn't been anyone that has used Caliburn against Arthur. But the most shocking thing happen, Lancelot took the damage instead of the king. "Aaaah!" Lancelot cried out when a deep slash appear on his back.

Arthur was shocked, one, he thought he could trust Lancelot, second, Lancelot had used Caliburn to hurt him and three, he didn't get harmed by the slash. He turned around saw how Lancelot fell forward, and on him, trapping him under him. Lancelot squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in agony. He didn't care that he was laying on the king he was in such pain to care. He dropped Caliburn that had blood in its blade, Lancelot's blood. The other knights ran towards the two and helped Arthur up.

Arthur blushed and tremble abit. "He actually tried to kill me! My knight tried to kill me! With my own sword!" he said and looked at Galahad and Gawain who helped him up. Then his eyes focused on Caliburn. He picked up the sword and looked at it. "Caliburn?" the blue male asked. "Yes my king?" He asked in pretty much shock state. The sword was so sure he just harmed his owner.

The king walked to get a rag from the stables and used it to wipe away the blood. "I didn't get any harm, but Lancelot in the other hand.." he said and looked at the black male on the ground, hissing in pain. "His own fault." Arthur said and looked at his knights.

"I hate to say this, my king...but he didn't try to kill you." Percival said and kneel down beside the fallen hedgehog. She touched the wound and got another groan from Lancelot. "It's not a killing blow; it didn't even touch his spine. I think he just wanted to prove you wrong." She said and looked back. "I guess your mocking made him angry enough to do such stunt." the feline pointed out, she really didn't want to take his side. But the truth was the truth. "But still! He tried to harm the majesty" Galahad said angry.

Arthur looked at Lancelot abit unsure. "Let's get him some medical care, and when he can answer the questions, you Percival, will ask him." the king said and kept holding Caliburn, who was still shocked.

Percival was about to do it but gasped in shock. The wound. It was gone just blood was left on the pelt. "It's impossible" she said to herself and touched Lancelot back to make sure she wasn't imagine it. "My king..he dont need medical care...the wound is gone." she said still in disbelief with her own words. "What?!" the king said and ran beside the other. He kneeled down and touched the black furred back. "You are right.. But how?" Arthur asked and seemed shocked now.

"Not sure...I am sorry Lancelot but I have to test this..." Percival said and got a groan as answer. She made another slash on his back with her own sword. "Gaah!" the black hedgehog cried out. Arthur didn't like the idea of harming him again but thought that it was necessary. "Look at the wound closely does it heal?..." She asked even the other knight's surrounded the fallen hedgehog to see Lancelot fast healing.

The wound started to heal slowly, leaving the king and the other knights speechless. Arthur just stared the black male wide eyed, and touched the wound gently. "Is this some kind of magic?" he asked out loud.

"Well pretty much everything about Lancelot is ...strange...most likely magic...or demon." She said but sighed. "But Arondight wouldn't choose a demon as wielder so it must be magic..." She said and stroke gently Lancelot back. "It's gone now." Percival pointed out. Arthur poked the black knight's side. "Wakey wakey, you have some explaining to do." he said and kept poking the black side. Lancelot flinched and slowly sat up with his ears bend back. "What!?" He asked and gave a death glare to Arthur.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Arthur asked seriously, and pointed Caliburn at Lancelots neck, glaring back.

"...If I tried to kill you with the sword I would be dead by now wouldn't I?" Lancelot hissed, he thought the king was bright enough to see that.

The king was quiet for a while, and then lowered the sword. "See, you should have used your own sword." Arthur said grinning. "Well...yes, but I didn't know you couldn't be harmed by Caliburn." Lancelot muttered and crossed his arms. "I didn't know either.." the king said and thought about it. "This was something new to all of us." Percival said, other knights nodding. "I have a question...how can you heal so fast?" Percival asked in pure curiosity. "What do you mean?" Lancelot asked confused. "You back healed after the slash. Percival even made a cut to see if it was true. How can you heal so fast?" the blue male added.

"So that's why I suddenly felt pain again!" He growled and felt the urge to slash the female knight as well. "I just heal, everyone does that. It's nothing special with that." he muttered, unaware that his healing pace was too fast to even be mortal.

Arthur shook his head. "You heal unnaturally fast, Lancelot. Are you a wizard or something?" the king asked curiously. "Or maybe you are a son of a wizard! Or maybe you got some magical powers one from somewhere!" the blue male suggested.

"Ehm...I don't know. I woke up in a hole like the thunder had struck down exactly where I was laying. The trees around me were burning and I felt very warm, that's why I was in the forest. I had been in the forest for 70 days without food. Also the reason for my weight is not the best." He said which shocked them even further. "That is impossible Lancelot! If you didn't eat for 70 days you would be dead by now!" Percival said but couldn't help but trust the words.

"How can that be possible? How can you heal so fast, go for tens of days without food, you can disappear in thin air, are as fast as me, and have special powers like Galahad does? What are you, Lancelot?" the king asked, feeling more and more curious by the second.

He stared at the emerald eyes and backed a bit when Arthur enters his personal space. "A hedgehog?" He asked confused with the many questions he got from the king.

Arthur laughed and picked up his sword again, then got serious again. "So, you weren't trying to kill me?" he asked, looking into the red eyes of the other.

Lancelot shakes his head as answer. "My king...maybe we should get Merlina..She might know what he is." Galahad suggested.

Arthur nodded and stood up, putting Caliburn back to its place on the belt on his waist. "Yes. Can you go and ask her to come to the knights' dorm? I would appreciate that. The training is over, for now." the king said and went to pick up his crown. The ivory hedgehog nodded and used his Psychokinesis to fly away towards Merlinas home. "Who is Merlina?" Lancelot asked and stood up.

"A wizard." Arthur answered chuckling, and walked to the knight's dorm, the knights walking after him. The servants were bowing at them when they passed by. Lancelot decided to walk beside the king. "What is a wizard? You asked me if I was a wizard...or son to one."

"A person who can do magic." Arthur answered and smiled at the black male. "Haven't you heard of them before?"

"No Arthur, I have amnesia." Lancelot said tired of the same questions about his knowledge's about the world.

"Oh.. Well, that sucks.." the blue male pouted as they entered the dorms, Merlina and Galahad were already there. "My king, you wanted to see me." Merlina said and bowed. Arthur bowed back. "Thank you for coming, Merlina. My new knight, Lancelot, he is special, and I want you to check what he is and what he is capable to do. Can you do that for me?" he asked smiling at the taller female. "Of course my majesty." She said and approached Lancelot. "Nice to meet you Lancelot." She said and reach out to shake hands. The black hedgehog accept the hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you too." He said while looking at the young wizard. `She is very beautiful; I thought she would be a old lady...` Lancelot thought. "My thank you Lancelot you don't look so half bad either." She giggles, making him blush alot.

Arthur chuckled. "Do you want us to leave you two alone?" he asked and pointed the door. "Shut up!" Lancelot said, Arthur remark made him blush even further. Without permission Merlina put her hand on Lancelot's forehead. He flinched surprised and that stopped the blush from fading, even his black ear tips got a shade of red. "What are you doing?" he asked and manage to keep himself from stuttering nervously. "I am going to do as the king asked me to do. I will dig deep into your mind and find the information. Might counter some of your memories doing so. Is it okay if I do that?." She asked before doing it, she didn't wanted to intrude his mind if he didn't wanted. "I have amnesia so it's okay. If you might counter any of my lost memories I want to know." Lancelot said.

Arthur and the other knights sat down on the comfy chairs, waiting for Merlina to finish her doings. Arthur started to wonder why the black male had blushed so much under the woman's touch. He seemed so tough, and because a human female talked and touched him, he blushed. The king found that odd.

"Alright then.." She said and Lancelot shut his eyes as he felt the wizard intrude his brain waves. "You have the ability of..., fast speed, fast healing, travel through time and space...mastery with...chaos energy..?...and..you are immortal the ..Ultimate life form...I will try to see your forgotten memories..." She said and focuses much further. "..Space colony ark...created...reason.. Death...suffering...captive..Released..Revenge...promises...sacrifice..." She said but gasped as she saw a bit more of the early memories. "king Arthur..blacksmith...Sir Gawain..You are there...you are there!" She shouted as she got small glimpses of them in Lancelot lost memory.

Arthur seemed confused. He wanted to know what had happened in the others past, right now Merlina wasn't making any sense. The king and the knight's just wanted to know what was going on.

She pulled away from Lancelot that was dazed. Although Merlina saw the glimpses of his past didn't mean he got back those pieces, she merely took a peek in it. "I am sorry I can't dig into your memory more than that...but what I do know is...that you have gone through so much that your got amnesia." The wizard said and embraced the black hedgehog who was forced to stand on his toes. "Ah?" he asked not sure what she meant.

"I don't even understand it myself...it's too confusing memory...nothing make sense." She sighed and let go of Lancelot. "The only one that can answer the questions is Lancelot...if he gain back his memory.." Merlina said and didn't get such big reaction from the black hedgehog. What he didn't remember couldn't hurt him. So he would let his memory decide by itself if it wanted to return or not. "So, he is special, isn't he?" the blue hedgehog smiled. "And not a threat?"

Lancelot frowned as Arthur talked to Merlina as if he wasn't there. "He is one of a kind...if he is a threat...hmm...is he your knight?" She asked before answer that last question.

"Yes, he is. I can see so much good in him, I don't know why though.." was the answer, as Arthur trailed off. He really didn't know why he trusted this mysterious man so much.

"Are you Arthur's loyal knight?" She asked Lancelot that was taken aback. He never was considering himself as a knight. So he didn't answer the question which made Merlina sigh. "Will you loyalty serve King Arthur?" She asked again, this time he actually responded with a shy nod. "He would be a great threat if he wasn't your knight...even more threat than Mephiles once was." She said but smiled and patted Lancelot head. His eyes went wide and blushed again. `Why do I blush?!...but...it feels..familiar...safe..` He thought but shakes his head to get out of his trance state.

Arthur felt a hint of fear. 'Even worse than Mephiles..?' he thought, and smiled abit, glad the other was on his side. He chuckled. "Thank you once again Merlina. You were a great help." the king said and offered his hand for Merlina to shake. "You're welcome." she said smiling, and headed home after waving a good bye to the knights.

A kitsune came running as he saw all the knights along with the king standing outside waving Merlina good bye. "My king." The blacksmith said and bowed down. "I have made a prototype of Lancelot armor..I want him to try it out to make sure it would fit him." He said and looked up.

Arthur smiled down at the fox. "Good work Miles. Come Lancelot, time to get you an armor." the king said, and requested the other knights to go and do as they wished. Then the two hedgehogs and the kitsune walked to the blacksmiths workshop.

"Sit down there. I will get it." The kitsune said and ran off and came back with the prototype armor. "Put on the chest armor first." Miles said and gave the armor to him. Lancelot frowned he didn't want armor. "Do I really have to wear armor to be a knight?" he asked the king who was beside him.

"Do you want to be a knight of honor?" Arthur asked and sat on one of the tables, and swung his legs, smiling. "Miles, I already think this armor is going to look great!" he complimented.

"Thank you my majesty." Miles smiled and his twin tails wagged. Lancelot muttered and put on the armor. He then put on the helmet and pulled down the face protection. He got confused as his sight was now limited, but not much. He saw the king give him a smile; he thought that the armor fit him already. As if it was meant to be on his body. "Here is the remaining things put it on." The blacksmith said happily. He loved to see how his work looked like, and he saw that he had made a perfect prototype for the black hedgehog. "What do you think my king, does he fit your taste? Or should I make some changes with it?" The kitsune asked. It was not up for Lancelot if it was okay, since he was going to represent Arthur's knight. It could be very embarrassing if he had armor that didn't looked good enough the king would be laughed people found it bad. But also because he had to fit in with the other Knights of the Round Table. Which he had chosen what armor they would have. The blue eyes went wide as he saw the legendary sword in Lancelots hand.

"He can wield Arondight!?" The kitsune gasped but smiled. "Yeah, Arondight chose him as its wielder." Arthur chuckled. "I think it's good, but some of the finishing touches wouldn't be bad. Like, red lines, and make some engravings fitting Arondight. Don't you agree?" the kind said smiling happily to see his new knight in the armor. "Yes I agree my king. I shall add your ideas." Miles said happily. "Is it light on you, Lancelot?" the king asked and looked at the black hedgehog. "Yes..If I didn't knew better I would have thought that I didn't have any armor on." He said behind the helmet.

"Your voice sounds alot deeper behind that helmet~" the king commented returned his attention to the kitsunes and patted his head. "You can do those awesome ideas of yours too; he needs a proper and the best armor just like the others." Arthur said and gave the kitsune a leathery wallet filled with gold coins.

"Yes I will!" Miles laughed happy and accept the coins. "Won't take me long to get it ready. I don't have a customer's so I will be done with it...hmm...tomorrow." He nodded. Miles is a famous blacksmith who take little time to finish a project that could take months for other skillful blacksmith to do.

"Thanks, Miles, you are the best!" the king said and put his thumbs up for the kitsune. "Then the next thing, do you like the armor, Lancelot?" Arthur asked smiling.

"I guess its okay." Lancelot said with a nod and took off the armor and gave it to the kitsune. "I will start right away." Miles laughed as he got the prototype.

"What time tomorrow shall we come?" Arthur asked chuckling Lancelot however just frowned.

"I will be done with it at least...early in the morning can't pin point when..." Miles said and scratched his head.

"Okay, just don't overdo it again." the blue king chuckled and started to drag Lancelot out of the workshop. "Thank you once again, Miles, I don't know what I would do without you." he said and closed the workshop door, heading towards the castle.

Lancelot kicked the dirt irritated, even though he thought the armor was great and all he didn't like to wear it. "Will I get used to the armor?" He asked the king.

"Yes," Arthur smiled and continued, "I think it looked good on you." he said as they walked into the throne room. "It better." Lancelot said and crossed his arms. If he was going to wear the armor 24/7 it would also need to satisfy his taste.

"Chill out, Lanc, it looked perfect for you." the king said and patted Lancelot's shoulder. Then they walked through the throne room, and went to the knight's dorm. There, Gawain, Percival, Lamorak and Galahad greeted them.

"Don't ever call me Lanc again!" he growled, but had a feeling that the king wouldn't listen.

"Okay Lance." Arthur sticking out his tongue and chuckled. It was already dark outside and Lancelot was forced to yawn a bit. "I will go and sleep now anyways..." He muttered and headed to his own room. He didn't want to sleep with the other knights in their dorm as they was meant to do.

Arthur nodded and yawned either. "This was a long day.. Maybe we should all go to sleep?" he requested smiling and told everyone good night. Then he ran to his room, jumping over Lancelot as he did so. He laughed at the knight reaction and told Lancelot good night, before shutting his door. "Stupid hedgehog." He muttered irritated and went to his bedroom to sleep. The next day Lancelot woke up by knocking sounds again. He groaned and forced himself to get up from the bed and walk to the door and open it. "Why did you wake me up so early?" he muttered when he saw the king before with an amused smiled.

"Good morning Lance! Now, we need to get some breakfast, and then we are going to go practicing how to use the sword." Arthur chuckled and tapped Lancelot's nose. "So, put on your shoes and get your quills looking more like a knights." the blue one said still smiling.

"You really care much for looks.." Lancelot pointed out but fixed his dangerous quills carefully with his hands. "Now I will give you a fair chance in the battle, so don't worry." He smirked and picked up Arondight.

"First the breakfast." Arthur said. "Oh.." he said and licked his finger, then fixed some fur sticking up on Lancelot's head.

Lancelot smacked away the hand angry. "Don't touch me." he warned with a death glare.

Arthur held the hand that got slapped. "That hurt! I just put down the fur that sticked out" the king said and looked at Lancelot from the corner of his eye. "I know." Lancelot answers and walked towards the dining room with the king beside him. "Shouldn't I get my armor?" he asked Arthur. "I have said three times, Lancelot. Breakfast. First. You need to gain the so needed weight, so you can get stronger." the king said grinning. "Even then you won't have the strength to beat me~" he teased.

"Hah! If it was Arondight in my hand yesterday you would have a lovely mark from me." the black hedgehog chuckle.

"Your mistake. And you didn't fight fair, my knight." Arthur said and rolled his eyes. "Besides, you could have harmed me for real, or kill me, even if you didn't mean that."

"I knew what I was doing." Lancelot answers and sat down on the chair as they arrived to the dining room. Servants came with food and it was just to dig in. "Suure, next time we shall see when you actually kill me~" the blue male told and sat on his seat, thanking the maid and started to eat. The other knights arrived and began to take their meal and glanced to the new night. "My king you know that you have finally found all the owners of the legendary swords will make you able to use Excalibur." Said sir Lamorak. "Eh what?" asked the black hedgehog confused.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I noticed that. I just won't be using the Excalibur since there is nothing to fight against with it." he told grinning. "Wise choice my majesty." Percival said with a nod. Lancelot sighed ignoring that he was ignored once again.

"We seriously need to get Lancelot's knowledge updated." the king said and took a bite of his bread. "He is going to need alot of knowledge of this era." he added laughing slightly.

"Hmph, fine give me a history book, and I will read it." Lancelot said, the king order one servant to get one of the history books for the knight. The female servant came back with a huge book and put it beside Lancelot plate. The black hedgehog picked it up carefully and riffles all the pages and scanned the text fast. "Done." He said as he had gone through the book in sonic speed.

Arthur stared at the black one his mouth open. "Um.. Okay? What was said about the Excalibur then?" he asked. "Excalibur is the transformation of Caliburn, created by merging with the other Sacred Swords; Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein. Essentially an algamation of all the Sacred Swords, Excalibur is the most powerful magical item within the world of Camelot, and as well the original and strongest of all the Sacred Swords." Lancelot said as if he was reading from the book itself.

The king was just shocked. Less than five minutes ago the dark knight didn't know a thing, and now he knew exactly what was said in a whole book? "That... That is amazing, Lancelot." the king said and clapped his hands. "Huh? Can't you read like that?" Lancelot asked confused once more. Arthur shook his head. "No 'one can. You are different, and you don't even know it?" the king asked surprised. "I know that I am different! But I am not aware what is normal or not.." He muttered and pulled his hands from the kings.

"You will learn, Lancelot." Arthur said smiling and stood up. The other knights stood up either, except Lancelot. Until Percival said "When the king stands up, knights stand up. When the king sits, and lets us sit, we sit." she told. "You got to be joking with me?" He asked and looked at the king searching for truth.

Arthur just nodded, excused himself, and left to get Caliburn from his room. Lancelot shakes his head in disbelief. "Whatever. I will go get the armor from the blacksmith, tell that to Arthur if he wonders where I am." He said but was stopped. "Not Arthur you should say my majesty, my king, my lord. Not his actually name, that is only used if you say king before his name." Galahad said and got a smirk from Lancelot. "See if I care." he chuckle and walked past the ivory knight.

After Arthur grabbed Caliburn, he walked back to where the knights were. He eyed the room, and didn't spot the black hedgehog he had business with. "Where did Lancelot go?" the king asked. "He went to Miles." Galahad said grumpy after Lancelot reply before. "Why so grumpy my knight?" the king asked and looked at Galahad. "Nothing important." He muttered. "Galahad don't like that Lancelot don't act as a knight. Such as using your name in such unrespect fully way." The feline said with sigh.

"Galahad, he is new to this stuff. Two days ago he didn't even know his own name.. I think we should give him some time, and he will be just as good as you are. I trust you the most, you are the closest ones to me in this kingdom, and I need you to help me." The king said and smiled at his knights. "I am so proud to have you as my support." he added.

"Thank you my majesty." They said in union and bowed down. Arthur bowed back, patted each of their shoulders, and made his way to the blacksmiths workshop. He opened the door and stepped in. "Miles?" he called out.

"You look outstanding Lancelot." Arthur heard Miles cheer happily. "I am actually surprised myself. You did a very good job." Lancelot reply. Arthur walked inside where he heard the voices coming from, and gasped. "Miles, this is probably the best armor you have done! That looks so great!" the king said and dashed to the knight to admire the work the great blacksmith had done.

Lancelot jumped surprise as the king so suddenly approached him. "Thanks alot my king." Miles said and embraced Arthur who didn't find it so strange behavior. They were very close like siblings relationship. Arthur hugged him back. "You always do so great job! You are the man, Miles." the king told and chuckled. "Anytime." He smiled and looked up to the king.

The king smiled back, then let go of the hug to take a closer look of the beautifully made armor. "So, how do you feel, Lancelot?" the king asked smiling again. "Protected." He answers with a smirk, but Arthur couldn't see.

"Is it that as bad you thought it to be?" The king asked with a grin on his face.

"No..not really..." Lancelot admitted and looked at his protected hand. "It looks good." he added.

"Told you~" the king chuckled. "You look good in that." he said smiling. "Thank you I suppose." He said and picked up Arondight. "Was we going to train or not?" Arthur nodded and turned to Miles. "Let's try it out~" he said smiling, gave the kitsune a hug and then went outside with Lancelot. He readier Caliburn, grinning at the other. "Ready when you are." he said.

"Ready." Lancelot said and took fighting stance with a backhand grip on Arondight. Since they were in the middle of city it attracted crowds.

The king kept grinning. "You are holding it wrong, Lancelot~" Arthur told.

"Was you the one that wrote how swordsmanship is supposed to be?" Lancelot asked with a chuckle.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "You decide what feels the most comfortable~" the blue male said.

"Let's begin." Lancelot said and his hand flamed green again but it crawled up to the blade so it was in flame instead.

Arthur looked amazed, but didn't lose his guard. "But Lanc, now the sword doesn't fit your armor~~" the king teased.

Lancelot ignore the mock and attacked the king with a spin dash. But when he reached to Arthur he uncurled to slash him. Caliburn and Arondight met and blue sparks appear as the swords made contact.

Arthur laughed and jumped in the air, making a backflip to land behind Lancelot and touched the back of the armor with the tip of his sword. "Killing blow!" the king said and took his sword back. "I don't want to scratch your new armor." he said and chuckled.

Lancelot turned around and shake his head and chuckle. "Merlina said I am immortal, so good luck with the killing blow." The black hedgehog said and yellow spears appear in the air confusing the king but when they strike down at him he jumped away. "Good you dodge it." Lancelot smiled under his helmet that wasn't visible.

"What were those?" the king asked. He could hear gasps and whispering in the crowd. "And we are attracting attention." Arthur said and grinned.

"My power of course. I don't know what it really are though.." Lancelot shrugged and saw the crowd get bigger. "I suppose you love attention." The black knight said.

"Well, I am the king~" Arthur told and suddenly ran, and kicked Lancelot on the stomach.

"Gaah" He groaned and panted for oxygen desperate. "You ..a..are..dead!" Lancelot roared and attacked the blue hedgehog who avoided his blows.

Arthur laughed and made Caliburn contact with Arondight. The blue sparks flying in the air as the two fought. "You have gotten better.. Is it the armor?" the king shouted teasingly.

"No! If you didn't notice I am a fast learner." He growled and scanned the blue hedgehog's movements as they battle in the city. They ended up running on top of buildings instead of the ground in case anyone accidently harmed citizens.

The king laughed and jumped off the roof, and took off into the nearby forest with high speed, Lancelot running after him. "Here we won't hurt anyone!" the king shouted, enjoying the adrenaline he was getting from the battle.

As the more they battle the better Lancelot got. Both of the hedgehogs sweated as their swords repeated to meet. Arthur had never had such battle before, nobody have been able to keep up with his speed. The only thing that was bad was that Lancelot's swordsmanship wasn't the best.

When Lancelot finally made a slash on Arthurs arm, the king decided it was enough for the day. He panted blushing and sweating from the heat. "Let's call it off for today, I think you have gotten pretty good in one day." the king told and put away his sword. "If you want to, you can still practice with the other knights." he told and took a deep breath.

"That would be like going from level 9 to 4." Lancelot panted, he classified Arthur as level 9 and as for the other knights 4.

"Oh, you got that wrong, you are 9, I am 10~" the emerald eyed hedgehog said and panted slightly still.

"In swordsmanship yes. In combat you are level 4 as for me.. 10." The knight smirked. "You do realize you are talking to the best swordsman in the whole kingdoms?" Arthur said grinning. "Drop your sword and prove me wrong then~" Lancelot smirked but his expression couldn't be seen under the helmet.

"How can I prove it by putting down my precious sword?" the king asked put a hand on his hip. "So you mean without sword you are completely worthless? Hah" Lancelot chuckle and started to head back to the castle.

"So you want to have a fist fight?" the king challenged, and let Caliburn float above the ground. "My king, I don't think this is wise.." Caliburn started, but Arthur had already jumped on Lancelot, who dropped Arondight and fell back.

"Get off me!" Lancelot growled and his quills raised furious.

The king laughed and pressed the black males head down, blocking his sight by placing the gloved hand before his eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Lancelot hissed furious as he couldn't see anything. Arthurs knees was placed on the knights arms locking him. "I won, Lance." the blue male said and kept pressing the black male down, now chuckling.

"I said get off me!" He roared again not caring that he won. He wanted him off.

Arthur let the black knights arms go, and the knight jumped off the ground, making the king end up on his back on the grass.

Lancelot frowned and stood up dusting off the dirt he had got on his pelt. "Why did you do that!? I said before, don't touch me like that!" He hissed. The blue one looked up from the ground. "You told me to put the sword away, and show if i can beat you without it, so i did." he said grinning. "You didn't beat me! You just pushed me down to the ground and..why blind me?" He asked while gritting his teeth together.

"That is your weak spot. If it gets blocked, you cannot see." Arthur explained and sat up. "Weak spot? That's everyone's weak spot!" Lancelot snorted at his logical thinking.

The blue male just ignored it and got up. Then he went to get his sword, and put it on its spot again. "Let's head back to the castle." he said and started to walk back to the town. Lancelot didn't reply but followed the king back to the castle.


	3. Lessons

"Soo, is it easier to move in that than you thought?" the blue one asked as they walked. Lancelot turned his head and glanced at Arthur, and sighed. "I already answered that question.. but yes..." the knight replied and looked up to the sky which had turned pitch black by now. Only the moon and stars lighted up the forest. Something about it made his heart ache in sadness. The sudden pain had some connections to his lost past. But he didn't felt like telling the king how he was feeling and, thanks to the helmet, his pained expression went unnoticed. Arthur was waving at couple of kids, who bowed and waved back at him. The king was liked and honored in the whole kingdom, everyone respected him deeply.

"I don't feel like going to sleep yet…" the king said "Then don't." Lancelot replied still heading to the castle. "Um... okay…" Arthur answered and just walked to the castle with the other, since he didn't want to be alone. The black knight stopped and turned to look at Arthur.

"What... ? Do you want me to be with you in case you need protection? I am not a very good knight though..." The red striped male admitted and gritted his teeth when he said that last line. The king nodded a bit. "I want to go for a run." he said and jumped up and down, as if to show how much energy he had. Arthur was glad that the black hedgehog asked him like that. Then he didn't have to tell Lancelot that he didn't want to be alone, that would have hurt his pride. "Okay...I will follow you then, but next time order me to do so. I am supposed to be your knight." Lancelot said in annoyance that he was in a cast that Arthur didn't seem to even acknowledge yet. The king didn't answer. Instead he disappeared in a flash, running in super speed.

Miles was the one that invented his special shoes that managed to withstand Sonics speed. The king laughed and kept running, with Lancelot not far behind.

`I have a feeling that this will not be the first time we do this...` Lancelot sighed and increased the speed and came alongside with king. "You are fast, Lancelot~ Too bad you aren't as fast as I am!" Arthur laughed and sped up, jumping over the rocks and bushes, heading to the forest. It didn't take long time before Lancelot caught up to the king though.

"I beg to differ." the knight replied. The king groaned and jumped up to avoid a tree branch. "How can you even be as fast as I am?" he asked grinning. "Does it really matter how? Why are you even asking me questions...? I still don't know." The knight sighed and felt his ears try to bend back a bit, sad about the fact he didn't know, but couldn't, thanks to the helmet. His expressions was completely hidden which he really enjoyed.

Arthur thought about. "Maybe it's the shoes?" he suggested and looked the others feet. "It looks like you are more levitating rather than running…" the blue male said.

"Yes, I am… now when you said it... Stop! Let me test something." Lancelot said and slowed down and the king did the same. "Let's trade shoes. I want to see if it's the shoes that make me fast. Try hovering like I did before, and I will run." The knight said and took off his shoes. The king looked suspicious, but took off his shoes, and gave them to Lancelot. Then, putting on Lancelot's shoes, he tried to walk with them. "These are weird and kind of heavy…" he commented. "Yes maybe for you, but I think these are too light." Lancelot said when he had put Arthur's shoes on his feet. "Let's try." he said and took off, but now he wasn't able to hover. He ran in same style the king had done earlier. Arthur tried to run, but the shoes being way too heavy for his liking, he fell face first on the ground. Groaning he lifted himself up, laughing. Lancelot stopped as he saw there was no way the king could use them. "I think they aren't meant to run in… And it looks like you can't hover with them..." the knight said and helped Arthur up. He took off the shoes and gave it back to the king and got back his hover shoes. Arthur kept laughing. "I can just imagine you actually running in those instead of hovering!" he told as he put on his shoes.

Lancelot didn't reply to but put on his shoes instead. "Where should we head?" he asked and picked up Arondight he had placed on the ground. "I want to have a race." the blue king challenged and stood up. Lancelot groaned he had expected that Arthur would ask it. "Is that an order?" He muttered if it wasn't he wouldn't not do it. "Yes it is~" the king told and got into the position, to begin the race. "Race ya through the forest, then back to the castle." he told grinning. "I hope you haven't planned with a winning prize have you?" Lancelot growled feeling not up for the race. But he took the same position as Arthur. "No prize, just the victory~ READY, SET, GO!" the said hedgehog laughed and took off. Lancelot speeds up to catch up to Arthur. "He is way to cheerful when it comes to running..." He muttered to himself.

The king got out of the forest first, and headed back to the castle and looked back to see Lancelot. "You can't beat me!" the king shouted and kept running. Lancelot continued to follow Arthur in somewhat fast pace, but he didn't actually race with him. How could he possibly keep his eyes on the king if he took the lead? Arthur turned to another direction, and started to run towards the great, dark forest where the king and his companions had found Lancelot. "Hey Lance, let's make the race last a bit longer!" he yelled and grinned. "No! I don't want to!" Lancelot growled but had a feeling Arthur would command him to do so.

The blue male slowed down slightly so he could run beside the other. "Why not, my knight?" he asked, "You afraid of losing?"

"I find this annoying." The knight admitted and looked at the king who was getting slightly irritated. T "Fiiine..." The king groaned and started to run back to the castle. "You are so boring, Lance!" the blue one teased. Lancelot snorted, he wasn't going to fall for Arthurs teases. As soon the king was running he lost all his serious personality. But somehow Lancelot preferred the more serious side than childish one. The two arrived to the castle, and walked through the front gate. Arthur had an expression close to a frown as they were greeted by the other knights.

The blue male went past his other knights rather irritated. His irritation was not pointing to them but to Lancelot, the other knights always wanted to please their king...pretty much everyone did. It was just the way he liked it and the way he had grown up with. He was quite angry then Lancelot opposed his wishes. The knights blinked confused but figured that Lancelot had done something again.

"Don't worry my king… He will obey you eventually and you will be able to take races as much as you want then." Caliburn said honestly, the black hedgehog hadn't been living within Camelot long. So there was a lot for him to learn that wasn't written in a book. But even if it gave the information how a knight should act Lancelot would probably not follow. So they had to take it slow for the new knight to understand his position. As Lancelot appears before the other knights he was stopped. He even felt the angry glares behind their helmet like they wasn't proud of whatever Lancelot had done. The king turned to look at the knights. "It's fine." he said, sighed and walked to the all too familiar throne room. When Arthur was gone the knights returned their attention towards Lancelot. "We know you are new here, but even commoners act more respectful towards the king!" Galahad growled at the black hedgehog. "You may look like a knight now, but you sure don't act like one!" He added and got agreeing nods from the rest. "I think we have to teach you some manners." The female knight said with a sigh. "Why?" Lancelot asked, though he already knew the answer.

"You are disrespectful towards the king. He saved you, and he wanted to have a race I assume, and you just disagreed. You need to learn how to act in the presence of the king." Percival told and started walking to the work out spot of the knights. "You can't force me to do that! I do what I want!" Lancelot growled already breaking his loyalty towards the king. "Don't make us punish you!" Gawain said angry that Lancelot still didn't know his place. Arthur controlled everything in Camelot but he didn't abuse his power and was in that way respected and loved by all citizens. But if Lancelot kept up acting like that he would get punished, and since Arondight chose his as its wielder he had to stay or die. "See if I care! I will do what I want since it's my life." The black hedgehog hissed and got growls as answers. "That is not how it works! Follow the rules is absolute it could start chaos if everyone acted like you!" Percival said truthfully, the only thing that kept the kingdom of Camelot alive were those citizens accepting the status system which allowed them to live in harmony. "It's not my problem." Lancelot said and pushed the other knights aside rudely. "I will have to talk with his Majesty about this..." Percival said with a sigh. "It is even worse that one of Arthurs knights would act like that… What would the people think!?" Galahad asked nervously slightly panic. The feline nodded as she saw the others concerns, it was not a small problem since it could escalate and make the new knight repel in the end which would mean becoming a great threat if he wasn't put in place fast.

Galahad was pissed off, even if the others couldn't see it, Gawain took a note of it. He put an armored hand on the silvery knight's shoulder, catching the attention of the other. "He is not worth the rude attention. The king will know what to do." the echidna said. Galahad just growled. "He needs to learn some manners! He cannot act like that towards his majesty!"

"We cannot do anything for now. Gawain is right, Galahad." Percival added her opinion. The silver hedgehog seemed to tense up, but finally calmed down. "Fine… But we need to talk about this with the king as soon as possible! "He told and crossed his arms pouting. Lancelot had sneaked out from the castle after the little argue. He knew something bad would happen because of his behavior, but he would stand tall and take it. But he could never see himself as a knight like the others did, he had said to Merlina that he would be loyal. But every time he saw the king he couldn't give him respect, he felt a great deal of dislike, almost hate. That confused him though, how could you hate someone that saved your life? Whatever the reason was he wasn't going to obey Arthur anytime soon, there was just some few moments he could stand him. "...I hate him..." Lancelot whispered to himself and didn't find the word wrong in his mouth. "And that is what I like about you…" A female voice said and Lancelot jumped surprised as he heard someone speaking to him. He held Arondight firmly and stood in fighting stance. "Show yourself!" He roared ready to kill as he realized that someone had heard his inner thoughts about the king. "I am right here... in your hand. My name is Arondight, which you already knew but you can call me Aron." The sword said. Lancelot stared in disbelief at the sword. He knew that Caliburn talked but he didn't think his own sword would do the same. "Aron is a male name..." Lancelot said and got an electric shock from the sword which was getting angry. "I don't follow rules." She said getting a groan from her owner after the sudden shock. "I guess that's why you chose me as your wielder?" The black knight asked. "Yep, nobody else has such rebellious soul as yours. And I don't like to be classified as next best from Caliburn! I hate him, just as much you hate Arthur!" Aron said with a sort of evil chuckle. "Oh I see, I guess you don't like the thought of fuse with Caliburn when he becomes Excalibur then?" He asked but already knew the answer. "No I hate him! He doesn't deserve to be the best, but all the other swords follow him like puppets! Like the knights follow Arthur!" She hissed furious, and Lancelot nodded agreement. "How come you didn't talk before?" Lancelot asked and let his fingers stroke the dangerous blade carefully. "You weren't open enough for me to do that, I could talk with you like Caliburn but I don't want others to hear… So I am speaking through your mind now." Aron said honest and Lancelot made a smirk. He liked his sword a lot more now. Aron was exactly like he himself, and he could finally talk with someone with more sense according to him. "Nice to meet you... Aron." He said with a rather evil smirk.

The king groaned and tapped his leg with a finger. "Have you seen him?" he asked when the knights came back. Galahad, Gawain, Percival and Lamorak got on one knee and showed their respect to the king. "No, my lord. It seems he has disappeared…" said Percival as she stood up, the rest of the knights following after. "This seems bad…" Arthur said and sighed. Percival nodded and bit her lower lip. "What do we do?" asked Galahad. Gawain crossed his arms and looked down, seeming to be thinking. "Can we do something for you, my king?" the green bird asked.

"We should have just left him in the woods…" the red knight said. "Could you just please, shut up…" Arthur groaned again and rubbed his temple. "I am just as worried as you are... And no, we couldn't have left him in the woods, I would have felt guilty of that, and you know it…" the blue male said trailing off. " He was extremely pissed off yesterday when you came back." the purple female told. "I know…" Arthur said, feeling a bit lost in the situation.

Lancelot opened the gates of the throne room as he heard from a soldier, that Arthur had searched him for hours. The black knight had a nice chat with his sword during that time. He felt the glares from the knights that turned their attention to Lancelot. "..You searched for me, Arthur." He said still not using his title as he should and got a growl from Galahad.

The king looked at his knights, whose hands were gripping the handles of their swords. "... Yes, we were.-." he told and turned his attention back to Lancelot. The black knight seemed suspicious, just by walking in after the little talk the king had had with the other knights. "Then spit it out." Lancelot said impatient but got a warning from Aron that the other knights were ready to attack him. He felt quite glad he had her on his side. But it seemed like all the other knights as well the king wasn't aware that Arondight could speak just as Caliburn. The black knight had apologized for his treatment he gave Aron in the beginning, she forgave him and they got along quite fast after that.

"Is there something that bothers you, Lance?" the king asked and sat up straight, glaring just slightly at the knight. "Maybe, maybe not. Does it really matter?" Lancelot asked and tapped his foot impatiently. The knights were getting angrier every time Lancelot said something. They hated this new knight, Lancelot behavior went up and down. So you could never be sure if he was loyal towards the king or not. "It does..." Arthur told and groaned. He put a hand on his temple. "Why are you doing this Lancelot? I thought I could trust you." he told and the other knights nodded in agreement. "I haven't done anything wrong." Lancelot said, or, he thought he hadn't. "He sure is annoying…" Aron said in her owners mind. Galahad stood up with full focus on the new knight. His palm was directed to Lancelot angrily, which confused the black hedgehog. "Am I allowed to punish him my majesty?" The ivory knight asked ready to use his powers against the black male. Arthur shook his head. "Not yet, Galahad." the king said irritated. "First he needs to understand what he has done wrong."

Lancelot growled at the ivory knight who forced his hand to fell down after the command. "Tell me then what I have done wrong. That I went out for a while?" He asked glaring at the king but couldn't be seen behind his helmet. "Let's say I am more concerned of what you are possibly going to do..." the king answered, noting the black one gripping the handle of his sword. Galahad growled and took steps back to stand with the other knight's again. Lancelot chuckled at the others reaction before letting go of the handle. "I can clearly see that. You didn't have to make me your knight. Or invite me to your kingdom, but since you did I will be your knight. What are you so concerned about?" Lancelot asked. He didn't feel like he had done something that could possible make Arthur concerned.

"Swear it." Arthur said and stood up. The other knights seemed slightly terrified and surprised with the situation. "Swear what?" Lancelot asked and felt uncomfortable as the other knights did. Which surprised himself, he didn't think any sort of fear could appear towards the king. It wasn't much but still there. Arthur approached him as Lancelot backed away a bit until he felt the gate on his back.

"That you will change your attitude towards me, this kingdom, and being a knight." Arthur said and stopped in front of the black male, who was not much taller than him. The four other knights gasped and looked at each other. 'Why is he giving Lancelot another chance? Again!' Galahad thought and growled. "He doesn't deserve it, my king..." the silvery knight whispered. "I am not on Arthur side or Caliburn... But it's true, you need to be his knight or die." Aron said and Lancelot mentally agreed, but he had no intentions to betray the king. Hate him, but not betray him, which was a strange thing to do. "...I swear...I will change my attitude towards… Arthur, this kingdom and being a knight." He promised and felt that he couldn't break this no matter what. He didn't know why, but he felt like this new promise would become his law.

Arthur glared and crossed his arms. Percival sweat dropped, and walked to Lancelot, then whispered in his ear. "Get down on one knee, and kiss his hand. That seals the promise." she said and walked back to the other knights. `She got to be kidding me!?` Lancelot mentally screamed enough to make Aron flinch but it went unnoticed. "She is not kidding, Lancelot." Aron said quite disappointed as well that her owner would be forced to be like the other knights. But she knew that he wasn't like them and that was enough for her. Lancelot got a nasty expression behind the helmet, but he took some deep breaths to calm down and change his expression so he could pull up the face protection. He felt his tail tense as he went down on one knee before Arthur. The other knights stared in disbelief, it wasn't long ago he said he would do whatever he wanted. And Lancelot clearly didn't want to do that. But it was like Arthurs word was the only thing that actually reach him. The black knight waited for the king to give him his hand. This moment was pure nightmare for Lancelot he just wanted to wake up from it.

The blue male noticed how tense the other was. And uncrossed his hands, and then offering his right hand to the black male. Arthur had a slightly mad expression still, but tried to keep his face emotionless. Lancelot gently took Arthurs hand and kissed it as the king wanted. He felt the urge to bite the hand but he had promised to change his behavior. A hint of a smile crept upon the kings face as the knight did that. Galahad and the others couldn't believe their eyes thought. The black male who had been so rude towards the king and them, was just there swearing to change, and be the knight. And he even kneeled down as requested. Lancelot let go of the hand and stood up, he saw a content smile on Arthur's muzzle. The black knight didn't know what he should do since this situation made him very uncomfortable. Arthur nodded and turned to walk back to his throne. The male knights lifted their face protections off and looked from the king back to the black knight, with their mouths wide open, trying to suck in what had just happened. Percival just face palmed seeing the others reaction.

Lancelot couldn't help but give an evil smirk towards the knights as if he was up with something. Arthur didn't see it since he had turned around, but the king never said that he would change his attitude towards the knights anyway. But he also felt like mess around with the other knights, they were so obsessed with all this loyalty stuff. "So, now that this episode is over, thank Chaos, I think we should focus on the things going on in the kingdom." Arthur said, getting a nod from Percival. "Please, Galahad, Gawain and Lamorak, it wasn't that horrible to watch." the king joked, the knights stopping immediately and slamming their face protectors down again. "W-We are sorry my king!" Galahad said, still feeling a bit confused. Lancelot pulled down his own face protection and was to walk out from the throne room but was stopped. "Where are you going? The majesty didn't allow you to go." Percival said and got a simple "Oh…" from the black hedgehog who turned away from the gate and approached the other knights instead, feeling unsure. It was easier to be confident when he was free to do whatever he wanted.

"Where would you go, Lancelot?" Arthur asked. "If I am going to dismiss you, you need to have a really, really good reason." he added, the other knights nodded. `Talk to Aron...` Lancelot thought but he couldn't say that. "Try to remember my past." He said which sounded like a more important reason. "Hmm… Fine. You are dismissed, Lancelot. Actually, all of you are dismissed. I will take a nap... I stayed up last night to write some documents..-" Arthur told and stood up. The knights stooped down, and the king left to his room. Lancelot was relieved that he was free from some stupid knight duty.

He then went after the king who seemed suspicious and Arthur turned around to face his knight who was deep in thought and walked right into him. They didn't fall down on the ground instead Lancelot bounced back blinking surprised. "Aow, Lancelot! Watch where you walk…" Arthur said and rubbed his forehead where the armor had hit him. "... too late." Lancelot answered pointing out the obvious. "But at least was hit by my face protection rather than my actually face, that would have been worse." He said shiver a bit the thought of being that close to the other hedgehog. "Yeah, but the armor is a bit hard to get hit..." he groaned and opened his eyes to look at the other. "What's in your head, not even seeing in front of you?" the king said chuckling. "..Not much, and that's what bothers me. I look like the same age as you… so I guess I lost some few years. There is not much to think about." Lancelot said honestly, but he was both thinking about that and talking with Aron. But Arondight wanted to be kept as a secret, although she did say that Caliburn actually knew she could talk as well.

"What are you saying, my knight?" Arthur asked confused, not quite catching what the other meant. "I am saying that I don't have any memories to think about earlier than I woke up in the forest." Lancelot sighed and walked past the king. "Oh.. Well, have a nice day to you too." the king said and turned around to watch the black male walk away. He smiled a bit and was about to walk back to his room to take a small nap but realized something. A small groan escaped him before heading to Lancelot temporary room. Lancelot was already in the room and since it was quite late and there was no point trying to get back his memory or anything else. He took off his amour before he lay down to sleep. "Good night Aron..." Lancelot said and got a "good night" from the sword but before he could fall asleep the door open. "Lancelot… you can't sleep here anymore." Said a male voice, that could belong only to the king himself. "Why not?" Lancelot asked before he sat up to stare at the cobalt hedgehog. "Well… you swore you loyalty to me as a knight, and as a knight you shall sleep in the dorms with the others. The ebony hedgehog cursed before he stood up to pick up his amour and sword. "As you wish." The knight muttered as he went past his king heading to the dorms. Arthur was rather satisfied about this new change and walked towards his room to sleep. The king had a cheerful smile on his muzzle as he enters his room. He threw his cape and gloves to the floor before pulled off his shoes and place the crown on the desk. "Finally… Things is turning better…" Arthur said to himself and lies down on his bed and fell asleep.

Arthur woke up just before the sunrise with a yelp. He had been having a small nightmare. Lancelot had gotten out of control, and was attacking the village. The knights had been beaten, and the thing that woke up the king, was that a great sword went through his flesh. The king looked around the room, realizing he had only been dreaming. "Just a dream..." he said quietly out loud, and lied back down looking at the ceiling. He sighed and tried to fall asleep, not succeeding. Arthur gave up and sat up again. "My majesty why are you awake?" Caliburn asked quietly and levitated to his owner side.

"I had a nightmare, and couldn't fall back asleep..." the king whispered and looked at the sword. "Okay...want to wake up the knights? They were going up early to learn Lancelot manners. We both know how long time that would take until he gets loyal like the others." Caliburn said. The king nodded, stood up and walked to the middle of the room to get his things on the floor. He lastly took Caliburn in his hand and headed to the knights dorms. He grinned a bit as he entered the dorm seeing all of the knights sleeping peacefully even Lancelot. "Percival, Galahad, Gawain, Lamorak... Lancelot, It's time to wake up." The king yelled loud enough and laughed as they all jumped up on their beds, and stumbled to stand up in the presence of the king. Except Lancelot of course, who just sat up and stare at the others, who suddenly stood up and said good morning to the king.

"What is this? Military?" Lancelot laughed but didn't even know what the word he was saying meant. It just came in his mind and he got an amused feeling. "A what?" Arthur asked, not understanding. "Lancelot, your promise." Percival said, feeling that she had to remind the black male again. Lancelot became silent when he realized he had no clue either. He stood up on the ground more awake than the others. "Good morning." He said but meant to Aron who got the hint. "Good morning Lancelot." She said in his mind with a chuckle. He put on the amour and took Arondight in his hand.

The other knights put their armors on as well. Once again, Lancelot had to be put up to some learning. "Why can't you just do as you swore, Lancelot?" Galahad asked and glared the black knight as they put on their armors. "I am actually trying." Lancelot muttered honestly. "Try harder!" Galahad hissed angrily. Swearing to the king and still doing mistakes was not acceptable. "Galahad, take it easy, we will have to learn from the basic. See him as a child, which has no clue about the world, since he does have amnesia and is unknown to obvious things." Percival said and got a chuckle from the ivory knight. "I can work with that." He said content since Shadow looked older but was going to be treated like he was a lot younger. Lancelot growled angrily and felt the urge to beat the ivory hedgehog.

Arthur however had just a smile on his face, with Caliburn floating next to him. "Are you ready, Sirs~" he asked chuckling and using a teasing name. The knights chuckled either. All of them nodded, except Lancelot, who nodded uncertainly after the others. Lancelot pulled down his face protection instead of dwelling of what was so funny. `Just go with the flow...` He thought and walked after the others when they started to move. He walked further away from the others but still following them. Arthur walked into a corridor Lancelot hadn't seen before. Thereafter they went down countless of stairs, and after some time, Arthur stopped in front of a door. "Lancelot, you will go in first." the king told and stepped aside, like the other knights. Lancelot sighed and forced himself to go first although he hated to be ordered around. He enters the room that looked like a huge library you could get easily lost in, the bookshelves was tall and wide it looked almost like a labyrinth. At least for Lancelot, the others had been there many times and wouldn't go lost. "Why am I here?" The black knight asked and got a chuckle from them. "To read of course, we were schooled for years before even being allowed to touch a sword." Percival said and Lancelot realized that his training would be very exhausting. "Every knight needs to have read all these books. It will help you a lot. These are not stories. It's information you should know about. With your reading ability you will be done today." Gawain said and Lancelot didn't like where this was going. "But you had years to read this, do I have to be done with it today...?" He asked disturbed. "You don't need more than one day." he heard Arthur say, which was actually true.

Lancelot sighed and just looked as the king told what books he should start with, and the other knights started to carry the books on the table for the black male to read. The red streaked knight groaned and sat on the chair, and began to read. Lancelot felt the information he read get stuck in his brain, he didn't like it. There were more than 100 bookshelves with different sized books. When just two bookshelves were through they started to go carry from the third one. Galahad put a big book before Lancelot, but the other pushed it away. "No!" The black hedgehog refused and felt the king glaring him. "Lancelot, your duty is to read that book now." the king said and crossed his arms, still glaring. Galahad put the book before the black male again, but the black male pushed it away again. "You will read it, it is what the king demands, and you need to do so." the silver knight said angrily. "No!" Lancelot shouted determined when Percival with her book she placed it on the table. She glared at the new knight and took her rapier and slashed it straight over Lancelot face. He fell down on the ground screaming in agony felt a deep cut over his face. "You are spoiled, insolent and disrespectful! This is easy for you! And yet you are still complaining! We have gone through worse during our teaching, so you better behave and do what the king says as you swore!" She said, seeming extremely pissed off, which was a very rare sight of her. "Wasn't that overacting? You slashed his face, how will he even be able to read?" Galahad asked quite scared himself. "He heals in mere seconds if I smacked him it would have barely had any effect." She said since she was taught with many punishments and she didn't see any reason to be kind towards Lancelot. As she said the wound healed and he went over to his chair again with dried blood on his face with this. He was scared but angry as well, but took the black book and returned to read again.

The king was surprised that Percival had actually done that, but more surprised that Lancelot actually took the book and began to read again. He just shrugged it off, the slash had done its job. When they were up to 38 bookshelves he refused again and it hadn't been even an hour since the punishment. It was progress since he had been quiet without any complaining. But now Galahad felt like using that as an excuse to slash the cocky knight. Lancelot didn't have the time to react before his left ear was cut off. He screamed again as one of his body parts fell off. It regrown fast and he continued to read again. This time he was silent all through the reading, losing his ear like that was the most horrible thing he had been through. The black ear was lying on the floor reminding him what would happen if he refused again. "Well this looked like a dejá vu don't you think? But with a more brutal punishment at least he heals in mere seconds." Gawain said reminding the king about his own horrible teaching times which was worse than Lancelot. Both that he had to endure the pain for days but also that took years of reading to fully remembering it.

The king shivered remembering. "We have all been through worse than you, Lancelot. Don't think that we don't know how you feel…" Arthur said trailing off. He didn't want to remember his own study sessions. "Okay..." Lancelot replied, glued to the book, mostly in fear of a punishment. There was nothing he found interesting in the books. "I am here with you Lancelot, don't be scared. You will be alright." Aron comforted her owner, who greatly appreciated it. He would have picked up the sword and embraced it but that would have confused everyone and he would most likely be harmed by Aron as well. They had gone through 89 bookshelves and Lancelot dared to turn away his attention to the king. "Your majesty can I have a break now, please?" He said shocking everyone that he used his title finally. He was scared, upset, confused and figured that the only way was to obey.

Arthur was sitting on another chair, eating an apple. He nodded and told a servant to bring some fruits to all the knights. "I think you deserve a small snack before continuing." the king told smiling a bit. "Thank you." Lancelot said and took an apple from the basket the servant brought. He turned away to eat his apple alone he was so scared to do something wrong. His picture of the king had changed, he didn't just hate Arthur anymore, he feared him too. The king ate his apple and took another one, as the knights were still eating their first. "We need to get this done today, and the sun is going to set soon…" the blue male mumbled as he looked out of one of the huge windows. Lancelot finished his apple last trying to drag out his pause as long as possible. The knights started to give the books to the black hedgehog again who obediently read them. His face had dried blood on it from the punishment, even though he could read fast and learn it put pressure on him. He already had a heavy headache and it became worse each time he got a book. "It's just 50 bookshelves left that isn't so much." Galahad said when he came with another book. All of them were big, as if they had written every detail in the history. Sometimes it was almost the same as the book before. "You better remember this, it's exhausting to carry these books you know." Gawain said. He was the strongest out of them in the group. "Yes." Lancelot said trying to ignore them as much as possible. It was very dark in the library and a servant had come with some lanterns to light up the huge room. "Would you like to eat my majesty? You don't need to be in here to watch." Percival said when there were about 30 bookshelves left.

"I am fine, Percival. We shall all eat when Lancelot has finished." the king said and smiled at the purple knight. Then he looked back at Lancelot, who was reading the book with no interest, but seemed to observe every line of it. "You have nearly finished, Lancelot." Arthur said and leaned against the table still smiling slightly. "Hmmm..." he reply and pushed away the book when he was done with it. When that one was gone he had to read a new one. After an hour he was finally finished and the black hedgehog felt like crying. It was so much information at once, and it gave way too much pressure on his brain. "He's finished, your majesty." Percival said with a bow, since she was his mentor she would make sure that Lancelot became a knight King Arthur desired. Arthur nodded and walked to the half dead hedgehog, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good work, Lancelot." he said with a smile. The blue one turned and told the knights to put the remaining books on the table back in their places. All of them were exhausted from it, especially Galahad, who was the weakest one of them. Sweat was running down his ivory pelt as panted lightly. "Not for you Galahad I can do it instead." Arthur said with a smile. "Thank you, your majesty." He said and sat down on one of the chair beside Lancelot. "Shouldn't you take some of the books too? You read all of them, might as well help them since you haven't done much." Galahad said and got a tired nod from Lancelot who didn't feel like talking back after receiving punishment that not even the king seemed to mind. He took a brown book and went after the others. He put it on the bookshelf where the other did. "Not there, you idiot!" Lamorak yelled at the black hedgehog and took the book from where Lancelot had placed it and put it on proper place. Lancelot growled and punched the bird to the ground. "Don't you dare to call me an idiot after forcing me reading every single book of this crap!" He said serious glaring at Lamorak as if he was going to kill him. Lamorak stood up and rubbed the spot Lancelot had hit. "You are an idiot. And now you are going to get it!" the bird yelled again and launched at the black hedgehog, landing a punch on the red streaked males jaw. Arthur ran to where the two were and stood between them. "That is enough, you two. Lamorak, control yourself." the king said angrily and the bird kneeled before him growling. "My king, he doesn't have ANY respect for the kingdom, nor his training. He should get punished." the knight said not looking up. "You are right, he needs to learn a lot more. But not now, the time will come when you two will have a match. Save that attitude for then." Arthur said, and then turned to the black hedgehog. "Respect, Lancelot. The books are precious. And show that respect to the other knights as well." the blue hedgehog said and gave a small glare.

"Fine, I am sorry Lamorak that I hurt your pride by beating the crap out of you so easily." Lancelot said and made a mocking bow towards the bird knight. "Better?" he asked and smirked. Lamorak growled as he stood up. Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Who is hungry?" the king changed the topic, and Galahads eyes lit up. "I am, Sir!" he said cheerfully, happy to know they would go and eat. "I am too, let's go." Arthur said smiling and started to walk out of the room. Lancelot walked far away from the group once again as they walked to the dining room. The servants had put up delicious food on the table ready for them to eat. "Yes meat!" Galahad cheered and went over to his chair. So did the other knights but didn't sit down. Arthur went to his chair that was on the wide side of the table. The black hedgehog mimics the others and sat down when the king finally was sitting. Arthur started to take whatever he wanted, and after he had the plate full, the knights took what they wanted. Then they all started to eat, smiles appearing on their faces. The king told one of the servants to bring something for them to drink. Arthur himself took only water, since wine wasn't his thing. It was odd that the king didn't drink, but the knights were used to it.

Lancelot took a bit of sips of the red wine and smiled. "Whatever this is, it's good to drink little of it every day, it minimizes the chance of certain cancers." Lancelot said randomly. He found out about that just by tasting the red wine. Arthur looked at Lancelot with curious eyes. "What do you mean? What is that... Can-whatever you said?" the king asked and tilted his head to side slightly. "Cancer is a broad group of various diseases, all involving unregulated cell growth. In cancer, cells divide and grow uncontrollably, forming malignant tumors, and invade nearby parts of the body. The cancer may also spread to more distant parts of the body through the lymphatic system or bloodstream. A dangerous sickness, which can kill you easily. Unless you get medical help. Even then there is a possibility of you dying." Lancelot said not even sure where he got the information from. All the other persons beside the table had stopped eating, and were staring at the black male with their mouths open. Arthur shook his head. "I didn't get anything you said, Lancelot!" the king said looking confused. "Never mind." Lancelot muttered while poking the food with his fork bored since nobody understood. He somehow knew what is but had no idea where the information came from. He suspected it was from his lost memory part, but it still didn't make sense. "Lancelot, how can you know something like that nobody has ever heard of before?" Arthur asked as he put his fork down, wanting to know if the other hedgehog was telling the truth. "My guess is, a part of my lost memory." Lancelot said still poking the food. "Why do you want to know about that anyway?" He asked not liking the attention. "Just curious like the others." Arthur told, referring to the other knights, who kept looking at Lancelot, instead of eating.

"Guess I have read crap books in my past." Lancelot growled and started to eat to ignore the other knights. Arthur chuckled and started eating as well. The knights blinked, and started to eat their food. Lancelot stood up when he was finished forgetting about asking for permission. His thoughts were somewhere else at that moment. Percival stood up, quickly bowed, pushed Lancelot to sit down again, and sat back down herself, sighing. Lancelot growled when he was forced down on the chair again. Arthur gave an appreciated nod towards Percival who reacted fast to stop the new knight. "Didn't you learn anything from the books?" Galahad asked in an annoyed tone. "I am too tired to think about what I have wasted my time on." Lancelot replies and glared at the ivory hedgehog. Arthur chuckled. "If you didn't learn anything, you need to read all of them again." Galahad chuckle at his king remark but agreed. "It's not funny." Lancelot growled since it reminded him how they had punished him before. The king leaned towards the table, and had a serious look on his face. "I am not joking, Lancelot." he said. "I do remember what those books contain. Even if I didn't I wouldn't reread all of them again." He replies just as serious as the king.

"Well, your old attitude tells otherwise." the king told and took a piece of bread. "I don't know what you are talking about." Lancelot said with a growl. "You still have your old attitude. You are rude." the king told and put his cheek against his hand, leaning on the table. "I am sorry if you think I am, but I find it very hard to give respect to someone that has cut off my ear or slashed my face. I still feel the pain though I heal. If you are trying to get my respect you can begin with stop abusing my abilities such as reading and healing." Lancelot said and slammed the table with his fist. Arthur kept eating calmly, not even looking at Lancelot. The other knights did the same as the king. Lancelot couldn't believe his eyes. They just ignored him as if he never said anything. He started to tremble in anger and despair but stopped after a while since nobody cared. He started to poke the remaining's on the plate instead in attempt to entertain himself. "So, what have you planned for our new knight, Percival?" Arthur asked after he finished. He was curious of what the purple knight had planned. "I think swordsman mastery has to wait, I think the most important thing is to get rid of that attitude." The female knight said with an honest smile. "Punishment should be served as soon he does something wrong." She said and got a growl from the black knight.

Arthur nodded. "I agree, Percival. He isn't ready yet. Tomorrow we could actually work on that attitude, don't you agree?" he asked, pointing the question more to Percival and the other knights. Lancelot glared at the king when he agrees as well. "Yes." The other knights agree. "It worked rather effective punishment." Galahad said with a chuckle. The black hedgehog trembled in anger. "No!" Lancelot shouted and slammed the table again with his fist. "Yes, Lancelot. You need to control you emotions, as a knight it is your duty." the king told smiling calmly. "Now, you exist for the people and my orders are what you do." he added and thanked a servant who picked up the plates. Lancelot gritted his teeth's together in anger. He just hated to be ordered around, his fate was to become a knight. Wielding the legendary sword Arondight was nothing to be ignored. "My king, what time will we start tomorrow?" Gawain asked. "I think when Percival wants to start. She is going to be the main trainer in this after all. You, Gawain will train with him for strength after we are done with his attitude." the blue male answered chuckling. "I think we should begin early in the morning, the sooner the better." The female cat said and that made it for Lancelot he stood up and left the dining room to fast for anyone to react thanks to his super speed. "I guess he can't handle the pressure." Lamorak laughed and sipped his wine. Arthur only chuckled slightly. "So, as Percival said, we will get up early tomorrow." he repeated and leaned back on the chair."...I fear this will take very long time my majesty. He made small sign of progress today. But that should be permanently not temporarily." Percival said with a sigh. "I know, Percival... I believe we can make it permanent by working together, and helping him to get used to this small group of ours." Arthur told and smiled. "Yes we must make him know where he is standing, he has strong powers. But that is why he thinks he is better than everyone else. He looked down on Galahad who had years of experience, while Lancelot himself had a few months." Percival said in a quite annoyed tone. The king defiantly agreed with Percival once again. She was probably the smartest out of the all knights. He respected her greatly. "Lancelot has great abilities, yes, but he needs to learn how to control them." the king told. "And how to control his anger." Galahad added. "It's funny thought. How can anyone be that rude to the king..?" Gawain thought out loud. "I believe he thinks people as equal and that the majesty is according to him no better than others. But that thought is foolish, without class system and without a king such as Arthur Camelot would have fallen a long time ago." The female knight said and got nods from the other knights. "Thank you, my knights. But I wouldn't be anything without you guys." he said smiling and bowing his head. "Thank you my majesty." The knights said in union. A female leopard servant came towards the king and bowed respectful, would you like some more food my king?" She asked quite shy with a slight blush on her cheeks. Every female expect Blaze was attracted to Arthurs dashing looks and personality. You could pretty much say he was perfect. Galahad couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the young servant that was blushing for their king. Arthur smiled at the leopard. "No thank you, I think I am fine for now... What about you my knights?" the king asked and looked at the armored knights. They shook their heads smiling.

"We are all done." Percival said with a nod, she was clearly the leader of the group of knights. The leopard looked disappointed, but bowed and left the room. "Awwh.. I hate doing this, the females are always like that... Except our lady Percival." Arthur chuckled and pouted. "I am not a lady, my king, but if it bothers you so much hire male servants instead." Percival said and crossed her legs. "I am sorry, that was an inappropriate comment. Forgive me, Sir Percival..." the king asked and bowed his head against the table sighing. "It's okay, you don't need to bow." She said with a light laugh. The king laughed a bit before he stood up. "Well, the day is going to end soon, we should get to sleep. We need to be fresh and ready tomorrow." the king told, called out a thank you for the servants in the room, who bowed, and then the king left to his room to sleep. They knight returned to their dorm and found the ebony hedgehog asleep on his bed. They didn't disturb him but let out some chuckles at his relaxed innocent expression.

The next day Lancelot woke up in the bed, but he didn't mind. He was surprised to find himself alone in the dorm, he had expected that they would wake him up early to train his manners. Arthur was in his throne room since he had gotten a visitor so he let his knight training wait. "You must be wondering why I am here my majesty." Merlina said with a respectful bow. Arthur nodded and bowed slightly back to show back the respect. "Yes, what brings you here? Has something bad happened?" the king asked, looking slightly worried. "No… Not yet...I got a vision… Something really bad will happen and Camelot will fall if you don't change the path you are taking now." Merlina said in a more confusing way that was typical for wizards. The king turned slightly paler. "What is that supposed to mean..? The path I am using now?" he repeated, looking confused as always after Merlinas small fortune telling's. "There are two different paths... Either the kingdom fall or... The kingdom will become more powerful and surprising events will appear that will bring you true happiness..." Merlina said with a small smile. "Lancelot is the cause of this...his hate is growing...and the chance of the Camelot to fall increase. I am not sure why hate is building up in his mind, he is just some few months old...he shouldn't have such hate inside him...But it is directed towards you, your majesty...To change the path you must get rid of this hate from him...Only you can do that." Merlina said just as worried as Arthur himself. The king looked down thinking about it. "What am I supposed to do to him then? Let him disobey?" he asked, looking extremely worried. "I can't let him just do whatever he wants, he doesn't have any respect to anyone..."

"So you know the reason of his hate...? But no you can't let him disobey either… That can't be the solution. You have to make him realize you deserve his respect... Don't force him. That is what I think." Merlina said honest. The blue male sighed. "Okay, I will try a different approach…" he told smiling a bit, and shook his head. "That hedgehog is stupid." he chuckled. "I wish you good luck my majesty.." Merlina said with a bow. The throne room's gate open and Lancelot peeked inside and saw Arthur and Merlina inside. The wizard was confused to see a lot of dried blood on Lancelot face. "Punishment.." Arthur mumbled shrugging after seeing the wizard's expression. "Come in, Lancelot. Is there something you need?" the blue one asked, smiling slightly."...No… Not really. I was confused that nobody woke me up for...manner training..." Lancelot said with a growl and bent his ears back angry. "Something came up, so we changed plans. You could use a bath instead." the king smiled, trying to be kinder towards the black one.

The black ears perked up confused with Arthurs words since he had been so mean towards him lately. "Okay." He nodded and shut the door after himself to take a bath. "Are you kind towards him just because the kingdom would fall otherwise?" Merlina asked, she wanted to know the kindness was true. Arthur shook his head. "I would love to be kinder to him, but since he is always rude and mean, I can't help it. I need to protect the kingdom. The people need me, and I can't fail them." the king explained and patted Merlinas shoulder, even if the female was taller than him. "I hope you know what you are doing my majesty..." Merlina said and turned to leave. "I hope so too.." Arthur groaned out of frustration. Then he paused. Now he didn't have anything to do. 'I have done all the paperwork yesterday, knights are in town because someone decided to start a small fight.. What should I do?" he thought.

Shadow was cleaning his fur thoroughly, his quills had bent down because of the water and it looked like Arthurs quills style. He loved water for some reason it relaxed his tense muscles and for some reason he felt home and safe. As if the liquid had strongly meant something important in his lost past. He went out from the bathtub and picked up a towel to dry his body. The quills were still bending down because of the water. He put on the clean amour and picked up Aron to leave the bathroom.

The blue king had decided to take a bath also. He opened the door to the bathroom, and bumped into the cold metal armor of the black knight again. "Aoww.. Lancelot, you like to keep hitting me with that armor on?" he groaned and rubbed his nose. "Correction, you are still walking into me." Lancelot said with a snort and went past the king. "Where are you going again?" the king asked and decided to follow the knight, finding him more interesting than the bath, since he didn't like water that much. "Out." Lancelot said as if he was allowed to do so. He felt the king following him although he got his answer. "Stop following me." He said with a growl. Arthur shook his head smiling. "I am coming with you." he said. Lancelot frowned under his helmet as he heard that. He couldn't outrun the king if he tried. "Suit yourself." He replies and headed out from the castle with Arthur. "Where are we going? Hopefully not too far, I don't have Caliburn with me." the king said and looked around. "Go and get him then, I will wait here." Lancelot said and tapped his feet impatient. "Noup, you would just run away, so noooup." Arthur said and put his hands on his hips. "I promise I will stay, just get the sword so we can leave already." Lancelot said annoyed. The blue male sighed and in a flash, went to get his sword. He grabbed Caliburn, and ran back to where Lancelot was. "My king, what are you doing?" Caliburn asked confused. "Okay, lets goooo~" Arthur said and walked ahead. "What is wrong with you? Are you not going to punish me?" The knight question a bit confused. Yesterday he was pleased to see his ears and tail tear off. "No, I don't see a need to do that now." the king said still walking."...Why are you following me anyway?" Lancelot asked when they enter the town of Camelot.

As they walked through People bowed as they passed the people. "Can't I spend some time with my knight?" Arthur asked as he smiled at the townspeople."...I guess you can... But don't complain how boring it is." Lancelot said and explored the town. Even though the black knight had a helmet on Arthur could see his curiosity of the town grow. He went all over the place even pointless alleys. Arthur even explained some of the places Lancelot should know about, for example, Merlinas house. The black hedgehog always nodded understanding. After exploring the whole town, Arthur asked, "Are you hungry?" Lancelot nodded but his attention was elsewhere. It was dark and the stars glowed in the sky, the full moon lit up the town quite much. Arthur started to walk to a place he said was good food. But the knight didn't follow he just stood there staring at the sky. Small imagines appear in his mind he didn't understand much other than..."I lived there." Lancelot said and pointed his finger at the stars. "I lived there." He repeated 100% sure what he was talking about, his lost memory told him so. Arthur heard the other talk and looked at him. He saw the black male pointing at the sky, and looked up. "What, there?" he repeated, "That isn't possible, Lancelot." the king told smiling and patting the knights shoulder. "No... I lived there." He said again not caring that the king patted his shoulder. He sounded like a kid that was trying to convince a grown up. "How did you live there then?" the king asked and looked up in the sky as well. "… I..." Lancelot began but shut his mouth, he didn't know the answer of that. "I just... did.." He answers instead with a blush of embarrassment that he couldn't tell how stupid it sounded. "Silly.. Well who knows if you did live there. We shall see when you remember more, right?" the king chuckled. "Yes..." The knight reply and followed Arthur when they was going to eat something

* * *

**Author note:** Finally we manage to finish the next chapter. XD It sorry for taking long time with it but considering how long it was I guess you understand that XD. couldn't put a end of it so maybe 10,176 words was to much for one chapter?


	4. She is a Spy!

"What would you like to eat? I know this good place where I always go!" the blue one said cheerfully."...I don't know...I haven't eaten much…" Lancelot sighed and felt Arthur tug his hand and pull him towards a building. They entered. It was a neat looking small bar-like place. The keeper, a lion, stood behind the counter, but bowed instantly upon seeing who entered. "My king came to take a bite again?" the lion chuckled. "Yes, Marcus. Your food is great!" the smaller being said smiling. "Have a friend with you, I see." Marcus said smiling back, and waving at Lancelot. "Yes, my newest knight, Lancelot. You have heard of him, haven't you." the king teased. "Of course, the town is all crazy about it." the brown lion told laughing. His laugh was deep and low.

Lancelot didn't take part in the conversation, he never felt up for talking with strangers. "Nice to meet you Lancelot." Marcus said and reached out his hand for the black knight. Lancelot snorted as he didn't approve the hand shake. "A shy one eh?" The lion chuckled. "More like untrusting and rude, definitely not shy." Arthur chuckled. "Come on Lancelot, be nice." he said."…This place is unique and much better looking than the king himself would manage to create in his own castle." Lancelot smirked as he just insulted Arthur. The lion stared in disbelief of what he just said. Arthur stuck out his tongue. "It was my father who decorated it." he said. "And I am not the one getting punished all the time~" he insulted back. "No you don't…but you sure deserve to." Lancelot insulted back, the lion was confused with the knight`s behavior. "So what do you want to eat?" The lion asked, interrupting the hedgehogs. "That meat you always have here, it's the best! And those bun and sausage things you make!" the king said and made a puppy eye-look, starting to drool a bit from the thought of the food. Marcus chuckled. "All right, I'll be right back. You two pick up a table, enjoy your stay, my king." he said, bowed, and walked away. Lancelot muttered something and walked out from the bar. He was stopped by Arthur who was quite irritated that he tried to leave.

"Lancelot, really. Don't make this any harder than it is…" the king said and put up a sad face. "I don't have money." Lancelot answered and pulled his arm away from Arthurs grip. "Did you forget that I am the king? I have the money to pay for what my knights need." Arthur explained. "Is it so hard to be friends with someone?" he added. "...I don't trust you." Lancelot said with a growl. "I know, and I am trying to prove that I am worth of your trust. Really, if I wasn't trustable, why would I have an entire kingdom to trust me in everything?" the blue one asked in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't listen to others opinion, I judge if you are trustworthy." He counters with a frown. "Yes... Come inside with me, we can talk while eating?" the king suggested smiling.

"Fine," He muttered and followed the king back into the bar. They had got everyone's attention but mostly hate glares on the black knight. They disliked how he treated their king. Arthur led the two into a table further away from the others, where they could be alone. They sat down, and waited for the food. The king`s stomach growled, and the king himself chuckled. "Marcus should be here soon," he said jokingly. "Whatever". Lancelot replied and looked out from the window to shut out everything else around him. Arthur frowned over being ignored again, but that was replaced by delight when Marcus came with their food. It smelled so good, that even Lancelot's head turned to look what they were getting. Lancelot started to poke the food with his fork; he finally got the courage to take a bite as he pulled up his face protection. "...It's okay..." He said but truly liked it in fact, but that wasn't noticeable on his expression. "This place is my personal favorite." Arthur told and ate his food happily.

"What do you want?" Lancelot asked while glaring at the king. "You didn't act like this yesterday." The knight added. "I decided that this is a better way to approach than by punishing. I honestly don't want you to hate me," the king told and took a bite of his food smiling. "How can they make this so good..!" he stated and almost started to purr. "Why do you even want to approach me?" Lancelot asked ignoring the food part. "You are new, need someone to help you, need a place to stay, and you are one of my knights. And I would like to be friends." Arthur said, smiling to Lancelot now. Not a cocky smile or anything, a kind and gentle smile. "Why would I ever be friends with someone that tear off my body parts? I hate you." Lancelot said and continues to eat. "You were the one disobeying; even I can't go against the law. That would be betraying my family, and the throne. Even Caliburn," Arthur explained. "Banish me then." Lancelot responded and looked away to the window irritated and disappointed. "That is not an option either; you are the wielder of Arondight. And I am sure it wouldn't like if I banished you." the king told and ate his food again. "Then I will just disobey you, how much does it require to truly make you understand that I will always hate you?" Lancelot asked with a smirk. "I doubt that, you don't even know me properly." Arthur said chuckling and took one of the special sausage-bun things, in other words, similar to chilidogs. "Fine..." The knight replied and dangled his legs bored. He had already finished his food and was waiting for the king to finally finish himself. "So you...want...to be friends..?" Lancelot asked quite shy, his cheeks blushed, ashamed that he changed his mind so soon.

He had thought that Arthur wanted him as a puppet and nothing more. He was, after all, just some months old. His anti-social behavior was to protect himself from mentally harm. Arthur nodded. "I want us to be friends, you seem like a cool guy," he said and finished eating. "Hm...can I really trust you?...You won't punish me ever again?" Lancelot asked staring at the blue hedgehog with interest. "If you obey, Lancelot, I don't want to punish you. Yesterday when you were punished, I actually threw up afterwards."

Arthur confessed sighing and sipping some milk Marcus had brought him. "Pathetic." Lancelot snorted. "I know..." the blue one conceded and looked out of the window. "That's what Caliburn said, I need to get stronger," he added. Lancelot found the subject or Arthur himself boring. He would prefer being alone, he had control of the situation then. The feeling of obeying the king made him feel insecure what he could do or should. So he looked out from the window again, although he said he would give the king a chance to become his friend, but he would have to earn it. Not simply get it as Arthur always does with everything else. The king drank the rest of his milk and sighed. "So, since I know you prefer to be a gloomy hedgehog, what would you want to do with me now? We got the rest of the night to start building a friendship." Arthur told smiling as he motioned Marcus to bring him more milk."...I may have said that we could, but I don't believe your words fully...And I don't feel like starting a friendship with you anytime soon. Actions speak louder than words, and I won't forgive you for yesterday." Lancelot growled, the day in the library was downright horrible. He even wished he never meet Arthur in the forest. "But that library episode was needed; you will thank me for that later." Arthur told smiling. "Here you go, my king. Would your knight want something else?" Marcus asked politely as he re-filled the king's cup with milk. He looked at Lancelot with an asking look. "Hmph." Lancelot snorted and looked away uninterested. A rude way of saying no. "That means, 'yes I want a refill of wine, thank you.'" the king chuckled and Marcus looked amused. "Very well." he said, bowed and went to get some wine. Lancelot gave the king a furious death glares. He had clearly meant no. But he was not going to bother, he didn't have to drink just because the lion came back with more wine. It wasn't his money that was wasted so he shrugged it off.

"Awwh come on, you don't have to drink it." Arthur told and sipped his milk happily. "But since we probably aren't going to leave anytime soon, it's nice to have your glass full." the blue one explained. "Why so? I never agree in staying here longer." The knight hissed angry. "I am not forcing you, but I would like if you stayed. Or are you in a hurry?" Arthur asked and put his cup down, looking at the knight with curious eyes. "No..." Lancelot replied rather disturbed, he didn't have an excuse to not be with the king. "I have been thinking...if I remember my past again...and I belong to another kingdom...can I go home then?" He asked serious and stared at the king. The blue male looked concerned at first as he was thinking of how to answer. Then he said, "It depends on how you behave... My answer is yes, if you won't turn out to be a spy who has been sent here to gather information. And secondly, you are the wielder of Arondight. I might need that sword someday, so you should stick around because of that..." the green eyed hedgehog sighed.

"But...I don`t think I live here. I live with the stars." Lancelot said very convinced about that still. He had clear images of it so he believed it was true. Arthur looked out of the window and to the darkening sky. "How would anyone be able to live up there...?" he said amazed, "That would be great though, the stars are beautiful." the king told smiling. "They are not that beautiful as you believe them to be, from where we are standing they look like a dot of glowing light. But it's actually a big round stone on fire. The sun is a star but it's very close, there are stars that are much bigger than the sun." Lancelot said once again completely unaware where the information came from or when it came. The blue one looked at the black male. "Where do you get all this information? I mean, seriously, I have never heard of something like that. It sounds so truthful, but insane at the same time." he said and took once again a sip of his milk. "I..." Lancelot said but was just as confused as Arthur if not more. "I live with the stars of course I should know!" He said trying to brush the subject off. He didn't want to talk about something he couldn't explain further. "Keep me updated," the king told with a smile, "Your life sounds interesting."

"I`d rather not," Lancelot said, he didn't want to share that more than necessary even if Arthur got sudden interest with his past life. Marcus came back with more wine, the knight growled when the lion approached. He flinched a bit, but looked at the king who nodded allowing him to give Lancelot more to drink. "Be nice, Lancelot." the king chuckled. He liked to annoy the black and red hedgehog. Marcus left the two alone, and the king took the cup with the wine. "Mind if I taste? I have had this stuff only once." he examined it. Receiving a shake of the head, showing that the knight didn't mind, Arthur sipped the red liquid, and immediately pulled the cup away. He stuck his tongue out, frowning. "How can you drink it?! Its gross… Milk is better..." he said and took big gulps of said white liquid to make the bad taste go away. "I never had the chance to choose what I would drink if you remember. You just gave me food and drinks as you pleased..." Lancelot muttered annoyed once more, the king always tried to be put up as innocent. That irritated him a lot. But they both were unaware that eyes were observing them from the corner of the inn. It was a female bat, she had crossed legs and took some small sips of her wine as she kept listening the king`s conversation with the rebellious knight. "If I remember my past I would probably know what I liked to drink..." Lancelot sighed. The white bat ears perked at his words as if she was searching the knight to say that. "But I guess wine is okay." He said and looked out from the window again. "Well, good then." The king said putting the cup on the table where it had been.

"So, what kind of training do you wish to get with the sword?" Arthur said, clapping his hands a bit. To him training a new knight was always so interesting. "I don't know. Guess the one I will be able to beat you up with." He smirked already seeing a mental picture of defeating the king with the sword. He was far away from that now, but it was a tempting thought. "Ha! You wish!" the king challenged as he grinned back at the other. "Who would you want to train with? We usually have duels with each other, and one of us needs to lead the way to you, and help you with handling the sword." the blue male said, tapping his foot to the floor quietly. "...I don't know, I don't like any of you. It's a hard decision." He chuckled, trying to get on the king´s nerves. "Awwh, think haard, who would be the most fitting? Gawain? Galahad?" Arthur listed, while chuckling.

"I declare myself." Lancelot said serious and the bat smirked. She found that new knight very interesting and worth informing to her master. She walked out from the inn without getting caught. Arthur rolled his eyes. "And you said you will beat me? Hardly~" the king teased and grinned. "I don't want to be trained by the punishing cat, not the mood swings hedgehog, not the brainless echidna, not an insolent chicken, and lastly not a spoiled brat. That doesn't leave out much other than myself," Lancelot smirked, giving the explanation of the king and the knights.

"You say I am a spoiled brat?" the king said, pouting slightly. "Well, you don't know how I was treated, so you cannot call me spoiled, and I have gotten called a brat many times before." Arthur told, closing his eyes as he left the reply not properly answered. "You judge yourself too kindly. You have the power of a whole country and pretty much everything within your reach. I do say it's spoiled although you may not use your power to take what you want. But still the opportunity is there for you all the time. That's what makes you spoiled, don't deny it." Lancelot chuckled, he figure that the king would tick off because of that. "It is your opinion for not knowing a thing about me~" the king said, faking a huge smiled, actually feeling bad of what the other had said. He would never use power to do such a thing. "How can you still smile? I am trying to insult you!" Lancelot growled. He had really wanted to change Arthur's attitude to somewhat angry since he found it amusing. "I know you are trying that, and you are failing miserably." Arthur told, chuckling a bit. "Well maybe now but you sure lost it before." The knight smirked reminding the king when his anger got the best of him. "Pffft..." Arthur let out, and looked out of the window, ignoring the black ones remark. Lancelot stood up not caring if Arthur didn't wish him to leave. If the knights were there, they would probably force him down on the chair again. He felt Arthur glare at him when he started to walk away as if he never talked with the king. Marcus approached as if getting paid, the knight gesture to the king behind him. "He will take the bill." The knight said and left the inn. The lion couldn't help but find Lancelot's behavior very rude and unacceptable. He had thought that the knight would be more willing to start a friendship. He got up and walked to Marcus and paid smiling, and telling they would come around again. With Caliburn floating next to him, he dashed after the black male. "You don't need to be rude, y'know." he said, walking beside the other. "I think it's how I was in the past, and I don't find any reason to change." Lancelot shrugged, he wanted to show the king that his friendship would not be given for free. "Weeell, you are an interesting hedgehog anyway, so it fits ya…" the king told chuckling as they walked. "Now you`re an ass kisser," Shadow chuckled, unaware that the king didn't know the word at all.

Arthur found it only disgusting what his knight just said. "Ehh… Just no, I do not go around kissing peoples asses…" the blue one said blushing at the remark. "How can you even think that!" he asked with an angry, pouting look. "You don't know what it means? I didn't mean it literally. I... argh whatever," Lancelot growled. He was so unsure where his past memories began. With the words and knowledge, much of what he said made no sense to the king. Arthur crossed his arms. "That was an inappropriate thing to say, Lancelot." he told, his cheeks still slightly red. "It's a word saying idiot. It means a person who tries to please someone in order to gain a personal advantage." Lancelot said irritated that Arthur thought he meant it literally. The blue one opened his mouth slightly. "Oh... Well, I do not do that either." the king replied, glaring at the other slightly. "Whatever..." Lancelot muttered and tried to walk away from the king, but he followed him everywhere he went. "Stop following me!" He roared angry at the king. He wasn't aware that he got attention from the citizens that took great dislike towards the knight. I am not leaving you alone for the rest of the day." Arthur said with a grin as he kept walking after the black one.

"Yeah right," Lancelot smirked and disappeared in the thin air. He appeared further away on a top of a roof on a nearby building looking down on the king from there. He saw how Arthur looked around confused. The king looked up as one of the townspeople pointed at the roof. "Hey, that isn't fair, Lancelot!" the king shouted and dashed to the black male. "Stupid citizens," Lancelot growled and teleported again further away. But the people kept pointing out his hiding place as long as he came out from Arthur`s sight. "Whatever..." The black hedgehog muttered and mentally smirked. "Could you stop following me? Or do you honestly need to see when I am taking a shit!?" He growled angry, he knew that it could be his only chance to run away from the king.

"Yep, I will follow you everywhere~!" Arthur told grinning and laughed. "You disgust me!" the knight growled and walked dead set to the castle. He was going to sleep instead. He could hear the king walk after him like a guard watching his every move. "We do have restrooms in the castle, y'knooow, you don't need to use the bushes anymore~" the blue male laughed again. The black male kept ignoring him, so Arthur decided to try something else. "Do you even know where they are?" he tried in a friendly tone. "I should tell you something. I don't pee or shit. I just know what it is, don't ask me why I have an ass or a dick I just do so leave my case!" Lancelot said using the worst words to describe the private area. He was aware that the people were very strict how they talked. Not cursing or using dirty words, it was rude and disgusting. Arthur blushed. "Hey, watch your language!" he told as they entered the castle once again, getting greeted by the other knights, who had something to tell to the king.

"My king I have horrible news! Rouge the bat was seen in the inn some minutes ago." Percival said when she bowed down with the rest of the knights. Lancelot snorted, he remembered exactly where that bat had been sitting. He knew that she had spied on them, and he had a feeling that he would meet her soon again. "The inn? How come we didn't see her?" Arthur said and started to get worried. "What is she doing here anyway? Doesn't Black Doom have enough of this small war?" the king spat and tapped his foot to the floor while giving the knights the signal they can get up. Lancelot flinched when Arthur mention Black doom. He was seeing some images on a black creature that had three red eyes. A big grayish cloak and he somehow didn't seem to have legs. Black doom was connected to the images so he figures that he had met that person Arthur was talking about. "You missed her clearly; she sat in the corner of the inn and listened to our conversation." Lancelot said not caring much what just had been confirmed. "You noticed? And didn't tell?" Arthurs turned to Lancelot with slightly fearful eyes. "She is a spy! She will tell Black Doom of what we talked about! He could be planning something again to take over my kingdom! If that's the case, we have a war ahead of us, and that is exactly what I don't want!" Arthur almost shouted, his face showing he was concerned. Lancelot started to laugh at Arthur`s sudden panic. "I don't think she can do much with that information...or anything at all. The only thing she knows is that you have a new knight." The black hedgehog chuckled. "I hope you are right..." Arthur told sighing. "How wasn't I able to see her in the inn? I should have seen her..." the king said and rubbed his forehead."...She wasn't that easy to spot, in fact she did a great job hiding." The knight said serious, he had not thought she was a spy until her ears perked up when she listened to their conversation. "Argh... Next time, warn me, okay?" Arthur said to Lancelot, looking him in the eyes with a serious expression. Lancelot frowned and pulled down the helmet protection. "Next time pay attention." The knight answered instead. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"But I thought I was safe in the presence of my knight~" he joked, grinning slightly. Lancelot muttered and walked away towards the knight`s dorm. Arthur was back in his castle, so there was no reason for him to follow. The king indeed stayed behind to talk to his other knights, who seemed to have more to tell, like, how exactly Rouge was spotted, what she wore, and so on. "My king this might be very serious, I suspect it involves with Lancelot. They must have heard about you finding the new wielder of Arondight. Since Lancelot is weak at sword mastery he would lose easily against any knights from the black kingdom. Black doom most likely is planning on killing Lancelot. He did fear that you would be able to summon the Excaliburn now when Arondight`s owner have been found." The feline said worried.

"We need to start training him tomorrow, the first thing in the morning! We can't risk losing a good knight, just because he doesn't know how to wield a sword yet!" Arthur told, and started planning the training with Percival, as the other knights went to inform Lancelot. "For one we cannot leave Lancelot, I have a feeling they will use every opportunity to slay him." The cat said who had stayed with the king. "I agree, we need to keep Arondight`s wielder safe." Arthur told as the two made their way towards the knight's dorm, where the others were. Lancelot had heard from Galahad what they just found out, and he didn't like it. The ruby eyes glared at the king who entered the dorm. "I don't need your protection." He growled, although he knew he was the weakest amongst them. He just was too pride to admit it. "If you are so worried of your pride, then train with me." the king told him and crossed his arms. "I need you, stupid, so we need to work together on this. You don't have too much time to learn how to use the sword, and I am pretty much sure you don't want your pride to get hurt when and if the war starts. This is just a necessary thing to do," the king told. Percival nodded in agreement. "The king is right, Lancelot, you need to learn how to use the sword," she said. "Fine! Teach me then, but I don't want you following me around just because Black doom might want me dead!" The black hedgehog hissed so his fur stood up. "We care for your safety, if black dooms knights get an opening to kill you they take it. He even has a ninja assassin that can easily kill you if you are alone," Galahad said serious. "Yeah, Lancelot. We are just trying to help you," even Gawain told as he crossed his big hands. "We care for your safety. You are one of us," Arthur said, showing that he really was concerned. "I figured that by now. I will let one of you being around me, not two, three or four just one!" He said determined.

"Only one at a time, or only one all the time?" Arthur asked. "One at a time, when I am going out from the castle I don't want all to go around me as body guards!" Lancelot hissed. "Except if we need to go all together, okay?" the king told and smiled a bit. "If truly necessary, then yes," Lancelot muttered and crossed his arms. It was quite late so he began to pull of his amour. He was relieved when he got off the armor. He preferred the so called 'naked' style better, but the rules said that knights should wear armor so it wasn't so much talk about that. The blue one took a note that the other started to take the armor off, so the king called it off for the day. "We should go to sleep; we will start Lancelot's training tomorrow morning, okay?" Arthur smiled and went to his room and took off his cloak and crown. He let Caliburn float on his favorite spot, and then the green eyed male lay down on his bed.

The other knights did the same and started to take off their armors, to go to sleep. At the same time the spy named Rouge had gotten back to her master with the juicy news. "My majesty I think I found him." Rouge said and received an evil smirk "Excellent, Rouge... Tell me everything," came a deep voice from the shadows of the throne room, the only thing that was visible of the king were the three red glowing eyes.


	5. The offer

"He looks just like you when you are in hedgehog form." She said. Rouge was one of the few who were aware of Black Doom`s other form.

Doom chuckled, which sounded more like a deep voiced maniac's evil chuckle. "You need to get him here to meet me, Rouge. And if he won't come here, I will go there to personally give my greetings to him and the little blue brat," the three eyed evil king growled, which sent a chill down Rouges spine.

"No need to go through that trouble my lord. I will make sure he comes here with or without force." Rouge answered with a bow.

"Very well then, I shall wait. It would have been troublesome if the blue pest interfered with my conversation with...what was his name?" Black doom asked the bat.

"Lancelot." she answered.

"Make sure he comes here. I suggest you ask help from Espio. He can easily give Lancelot the message." The king said and got a nod in answer.

"I will my majesty." She said, and was dismissed to leave with a small hand gesture.

As Rouge left the throne room, she let out a sigh of relief. She was afraid of the dark king, but would serve him loyally till the end. The bat girl left to look for the king's assassin, Espio, who usually was to be found in the training room. She couldn't see anyone when she finally had reached the training room, until couple of ninja stars flew right past her head. "We have work to do..." the white bat told with a serious face.

"Finally! Something interesting," a voice said rather cocky before a chameleon jumped down from the ceiling. Rouge just sighed at the purple chameleon. "What does the king want us to do this time?" Espio asked as he started flexing himself. So, Rouge started to explain, getting nods from the other to let her know he understood. "Sounds interesting enough, it has been a while since I intruded the castle," he chuckled.

"Let's go then," she smiled as her partner looked forward with their new assignment. They entered Camelot wearing black cloaks, hiding their heads with the hoods. Espio showed the way towards the castle, he knew how to sneak up to a fully guarded castle such as Camelot. It was not an easy task, but with the help of the assassin they managed to get there unspotted. They finally were at the back side of Camelot's gate. Espio just chuckled and climbed up the wall while the bat had to fly. "Let's head to the roof...I will sneak inside and make a sign if a guard is coming." He said. The sign was an ultra sound that the chameleon managed to pick up. That is what made them an excellent team.

Rouge nodded and flew higher, out of the range of the guards to see. She landed perfectly on the roof, and waited there. "This should be fun..." she told to herself, while Espio became invisible so the guards wouldn't spot him. He then sneaked towards an open window of the castle. He was a bit surprised that the defense was not as high inside the walls as he had suspect. But the king was known to be alert, so trying to kill him while he was sleeping was out of the question. It was dark inside the castle and the guards were currently outside so he had to use that limited time to find Lancelot. He was not sure how he would give a message to the hedgehog without getting detected. But unfortunately he heard an ultrasound from Rouge, letting him know that the guards were already going back to the castle. `So it's not that poorly guarded after all...` Espio thought as he climbed to the wall up to the roof just in case they would manage to see him. But it was not only Espio that heard the ultrasound, but also the black hedgehog. "What was that?" Lancelot whisper to himself and stood up from the bed heading out from the dorm without Aron or his armor. When he went out he saw the guards heading his way. "Sir you shouldn't go out from the dorm without your sword and armor, that's the rule of a knight." The guards reminded. Lancelot frowned at the mention of wearing it all the time, he snorted not interested in going back to get it. "I think I have enough protection with all the guards everywhere." He stated and gave some sort of compliment to just get away from getting his armor. "...Oh thank you sir...well then you may proceed" A tall guard said. Espio was watching Lancelot from above when he heard rouge make another ultrasound to warn him that more guards were entering the castle. Lancelot flinched at it and Espio smirked as he realized that the black hedgehog reacted to it and was a bit curious. A bit too curious, instead of stalking Lancelot he went back to Rouge. "Lancelot is following your ultra sound, so if you keep making them, he will follow you. Let's get him outside the castle. And to think...he doesn`t even have weapon or armor with him," the chameleon smirked

Rouge looked surprised. "A normal hedgehog shouldn't be able to hear it," she pointed out, and kept doing the sound to get Lancelot out of the castle. As Espio had predicted, Lancelot came out of the castle with neither armor nor Arondight. "This is getting more and more easy!" the bat girl chirped and made the sound one last time, which got Lancelot to run up to the roof. "He is one curious little hog," Rouge giggle but she thought he was a bit foolish as well.

The black hedgehog was surprised how far he had gone standing on the roof and without any sort of protection, not even guards. "Where is that sound coming from?" He asked himself and looked around to spot the source for it.

"I am making it." the bat giggled as she stepped out of the shadows in front of the black male. "Surprised? I am, you can hear the ultrasound I can create." she said, putting her hand on her hip. Espio was still in the shadows, in fact he was still invisible and started to sneak slowly behind Lancelot. "I am not sure what you are talking about but the noise was too loud to ignore. Could you shut up with that, I am trying to sleep," Lancelot said very irritated that the bat disturbed his sleep.

Rouge gave the other even a wider grin. "Well, we had to get you outside somehow. We need to talk to you." she said and giggled. "We?" Lancelot asked confused, he didn't see anyone there expect the bat. The black hedgehog knew he was treading dangerous water, and he didn't even have Aron with him and worse, no armor. He should have listened to the guard's suggestion, and now his own decision could be his death. Espio appeared next to Lancelot with closed eyes, and arms crossed. "Yes, we," he said, which made Lancelot start. "As I said, could we talk now, got time?" Rouge asked and winked at her partner.

"No, I don't have that time. Good night." Lancelot said since he was actually given a choice...or he thought he was.

"Not so fast hedgehog!" Espio said and stopped his patch and pushed him away from the door. "We have orders and you are going to hear us out either you like it or no," the assassin said.

"And I am pretty sure you really want to hear this. Does Black Doom ring a bell?" the bat girl asked and stepped behind Lancelot to block his way backwards.

"No! Not at all!" Lancelot hissed angry and turned around to face the bat while Espio was behind him instead.

"You are a bad liar knight." The chameleon said and crossed his arms quite impatient.

The black hedgehog growled and shut his eyes in defeat. "Maybe it does sound familiar," the knight said honest.

"Do you know why?" the bat asked, still grinning.

Espio was finding their mission more and more tedious.

The knight frowned. He already disliked the bat, she was the sort of person to tease when she had information. "No I don't! Stop playing games, I don't want to waste time on you two. Come to the point," Lancelot said and regretted he didn't bring Aron with him. Then he could at least threat them to go away. "He is your father." Espio said.

"Oh here we go. You weren't supposed to tell that yet!" Rouge said irritated and put her hands on her hips, looking at the chameleon with a glare.

"I don't believe that crap at all." Lancelot said in disbelief, it wouldn't surprise him if Rouge was trying to fool him now when he had amnesia. The bat did hear about his amnesia after all. "Well, it's the truth." Rouge told rolling her eyes.

Espio looked at the knight with serious eyes. "You should believe her, she is telling the truth." he said. "I need proof," the knight said and crossed his arms in irritation. Being the suspicion type, not even the king had his trust or his respect.

"You will see once you meet your father. I am sure he can help you with your memory," Espio told, crossing his arms like Lancelot.

"I bet you want to know more about yourself" Rouge said with a grin as she walked closer to Lancelot, eying the black knight for any signs of attacking.

"...Fine...but not...without my amour and sword," the black hedgehog said, if it was a trap he wouldn't go down without a fight. And so he needed his gear just in case, even if Arthur had told him that his skills with them were very poor.

Rouge nodded, happy that they didn't have to knock out the black male and drag him to the other kingdom. "I will come with you, so you won't try to alert the other knights or the king." the purple chameleon told as he started to approach the red striped knight.

"..Suit yourself, but if you harm anyone of the knights I will kill you," Lancelot threatened, not that he actually liked the other knights.

Espio was amused by the small threat, he had heard from Rouge that he had poor sword skill, and couldn't believe someone like Lancelot could become a knight of the round table. The wielder had to be very skillful to master a legendary sword. "Of course," Espio replied with a small nod. Ruby eyes narrowed in suspicion but finally gave an approving look. "Follow me..." The hedgehog said before leaving.

The two beings walked in the castle while the white bat stayed at her spot on the roof. "Be quick, I won't wait here forever," she had said before getting left behind, though she would warn them with her ultrasound if something happened outside the castle.

As the chameleon and the black male walked through the castle halls, Espio using his ability to stay undetected, they made it to the knights' chambers more or less unseen. While Lancelot went to pick up his gear, Espio`s attention was caught by the sleeping forms.

Lancelot found his gears beside his bed and put them on quietly. He couldn't see the ninja in the room but knew somewhat where he was. "I am done..." he whispered heading out from the dorm. He was glad to hear the small footsteps behind him. If he had normal hearing he would probably not notice it.

The two made it back to the rooftop where Rouge was waiting impatiently. "About time you showed up," she teased as she put her hands on her hips, a small smirk appearing on her lips. Espio let himself be visible again. "The small trip to the dorms wasn't really the shortest." he replied.

"Neither will the way back be," the bat said and smiled as Lancelot was now fully armored. "Let's get down on the ground," Rouge said and took off in the air expecting the other two to follow. The knight sighed, but managed to jump over the wall that surrounded the castle. Espio appeared beside the hedgehog and crossed his arms waiting for his partner to show up.

Rouge appeared above the two shortly after, and she landed on the ground 'perfectly' as she calls it. Then the chameleon started to walk ahead, the two others following. "We should be there by noon," Espio told and Rouge nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh...I almost forgot something." The bat said a bit amused and approached the knight with a blindfold. "You have to put this on before we can proceed." Rouge said and got a small growl from Lancelot before he put it on.

The bat managed to grab the black male's hand, which earned another growl from him, this time a threating one. She didn't care though, and pulled the hedgehog on the move. They kept walking for who knows how long, until they got to the darker and less merrier kingdom at noon, as Rouge and Espio had predicted.

The knight made some curses as he tripped over things on the ground, the bat however was slightly amused by it. Espio snorted at the hedgehog's behavior and continued in a slower pace for Lancelot sake. When they had entered the black kingdoms territory, an armored crocodile appear. "Vector..." The chameleon murmured giving a slight glare at the bigger mobian.

"Oh stop there, you can't simply enter here and think you can get away with it," the soldier said amused and received an annoyed look from Espio.

"Quit playing, Vector, you know that I have permission to leave or enter the kingdom as well do Rouge," The assassins pointed out as he crossed his arms. The hedgehog was confused as they stopped but remained quiet when he heard the conversation from the other males. "Don't be like that Espio, being guard alone is boring. But since I am, I have to make sure no intruders enter ya know," the crocodile said rather proud of himself and his work.

Amber eyes narrowed at that comment before he chuckled. "Last time I went past, you were asleep..." Espio mused and got a frown from vector.

"Need to sleep too! Besides you have permission to go through here," the crocodile commented but only got a smirk from the chameleon.

"That's what I said from the beginning." Espio chuckled and could hear a small giggle from the bat.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Rouge asked the knight who responded with a snort.

"Yeah! But not that one!" Vector defended and pointed at the black hedgehog that had stayed silent from the beginning. "I have direct orders from Black doom to bring this knight to him," Espio said and got a defeated muttering from the crocodile. "Fine..."

Espio had a wide grin growing on his features as he, Lancelot and Rouge made it past the gate. And as always, Vector being who he was, checked Rouge out, and got a slap on his muzzle for it. "He always does that..." Rouge muttered angrily as the three made their way into the castle. Espio chuckled and pushed a huge door open, which revealed a long hallway. There were servants doing their jobs, but they looked more like slaves. One female, an orange bird, dared to look up, but a guard came and slapped her, yelling that she was supposed to be cleaning, not looking at the ones entering. Rouge and Espio didn't seem to care though.

Lancelot remained silent, even though he felt like protesting against the assassin and spy and pull off the blindfold to see what was going on. Rouge kept him moving by yanking him forward when he almost stopped. "We are soon there," the bat said a bit cheerful, since she soon would finally get her beauty sleep she needed. But it died quickly as she realized she would probably have to guide the knight back to his kingdom if he refused to stay. "Figure..." The hedgehog responded with a uninterested tone.

The two walked awhile, Lancelot hearing some pained cries and shouts here and there on the way, then stopping in front of a huge wooden door. The door was black, at some parts slightly reddish. It had huge cravings and golden handles. Rouge knocked on the door, creating a big echo which hurt Lancelot's sensitive ears. He gritted his teeth slightly, trying to ignore it.

A terrified servant opened the door and stepped aside for them to enter. "Oh...You are finally here..." a deep voice said in a satisfied tone. The black ears perked up, he had heard that voice before. It sure had connection to his small flashback, and he knew the owner to the voice was none other than Black Doom. The spy and assassins backed away as their king approached the knight. Lancelot's fur stood up as he heard the steps but didn't pull off the blindfold. He could however not help but feel threatened and took his hand on Arondights handle ready to strike. A chuckle echoed at the knight`s reaction, before the being walked around Lancelot looking up and down as if he searched for something. Lancelot felt the stare and flinched lightly as Black doom yanked off the blindfold and their eyes met. Lancelot tightened his hold of Arondight and made a small threatening growl, but went silent. He blinked sometimes as he stared into what he thought was his reflection. He was confused. The knight had expected a black monster with three eyes, but when he took a closer look on the reflection-looking being he indeed saw a third eye on his forehead that had a cat looking pupil.

Black Doom saw the confused expression of the other. He chuckled and smirked. "Yes... this male looks a lot like me..." he said to himself as he looked at Lancelot from head to toe once again. "The next question is…has my son come back to stay?" the dark king asked. Lancelot guessed that this king seemed to talk to himself a lot, and just shrugged it off.

"You Majesty, we have completed our mission successfully," the bat and the chameleon said as they kneeled down behind the red streaked knight.

"Very good, Rouge and Espio..." Black Doom said. "But we can't be completely sure if he is the heir of the throne. Rouge, show him around, he will be staying in the castle for a while." The king walked back to his throne and sat down. "Leave," he shouted, mostly to all the servants, who quickly took their leave.

The knight growled irritated by Black dooms words, but also that he seemed to ignore him but yet acknowledge him. "I am not going to stay. I came to learn the truth, but it would appear that you know just as much as I do," Lancelot said taking the kings fully attention.

Now the dark hedgehog with the third eye seemed to be amused. "I know a lot... My son..." he said teasingly. "Why in such hurry? Want to go back to that blue rat's kingdom, huh? You like him that much, that you turn down even your own father?" the king added, the smirk never leaving his features.

Lancelot right eye twitched as the king called him his son but ignored it. Black Doom had no doubts that the knight was truly his son, but he wanted proof before revealing this to anyone else. "I don't like him! It's my duty to remain by his side as a knight of the round table," the younger hedgehog said finding his own words a bit pathetic.

"And that is the only reason to leave your place as an heir?" Doom pointed out as he tried to get more comfortable on his chair. He snapped his fingers and a servant came running to place a pillow behind the kings back. Then the servant bowed and ran away again. "You could get anything you want here. You would have power, and there is no need to protect that blue pest. He will go down sooner or later, mark my words," the demon like hedgehog growled.

Lancelot crossed his arms and let his eyes shut as if he was thinking deeply about this. He made a small snort before opening his eyes to glare into the ruby eyes.

"I doubt Arthur need protection since it would appear that he is more skillful than me" the knight said not caring about pride or glory. "Though why would you need an heir?" Lancelot asked, but couldn't help but feel a slight temptation for power and respect. He tried restraining his desire although his expression revealed his excitement and interest, but who wouldn't if you were offered such a high status as heir to a king.

With that reply Black Doom remained silent for a moment. "To be a loyal knight...or a king...what is it in that blue pest that you seem to be so keen to?" he asked.

The knight groaned as he couldn't answer that question, but neither did Black Doom.

"It's none of your business!" Lancelot hissed before looking away as if he needed to collect his thoughts. Arthur had named him fed him and given him a home, but also punished him. It was just recently the king had second thoughts of how he would treat his rebellious knight. Even then the king felt unsure if it was right to loosen his leash on Lancelot.

"Protective over him, are we?" Black Doom chuckled. It sounded more evil and mad than joyful in any way. "Rouge, show my son around and give him a comfortable room, one of the best, and tomorrow we discuss more," the king said and waved them off, closing his eyes, ignoring the other beings in the room completely.

Rouge bowed down and pulled the confused knight with her, he felt like protesting but followed her. He didn't want to stay a day in that kingdom, but if that was what it cost for the truth then it would be worth it, but he feared the punishment he would get when he returned back to Camelot.

Espio had disappeared by the time Rouge and Lancelot made their way out of the throne room. They walked through a huge hallway. Some servants lowered their heads when they walked past before returning to their work. "You may pick your room yourself from all the free rooms. The castle is huge, and I would die from age if I showed everything to you, so kitchen, bathing area and rooms with entertainment will be fine for now." said the bat girl as they walked further into the castle, entering another hallway.

Lancelot groaned annoyed as he was left in the unknown castle. After looking through some rooms he decided to take the smallest out of them, he didn't like to much empty space. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" A female voice asked. The knight didn't have to turn around to the voice to answer. "Aron, I need to know the truth. And the only one that seems to have a link to me is Black doom. I need to take the risk..."

The knight didn't even bother to take the armor off as he lay on his back on the bed, thinking of the strange situation he was in. After some time there was a knock on the door. The black male could hear Aron saying in his mind, "I have a strange feeling about this..." she said.

Lancelot held Aron tightly in his grip as he approached the door. His ruby eyes became wide as he saw two young half naked mobian girls outside the door. They didn't hesitate to enter the room with small giggles. The knight was slowly trying to progressing what was going on and heard a loud growl from Arondight. One female was a red furred fox with ice blue eyes. She wagged her tail gracefully picking up Lancelot attention. "My name is Fiona~" She said eagerly and was almost pushed aside by the other female. She was a squirrel with blue eyes as well. "My name is Sally, but you can call me princess~" She said in a playful grin. Both of them had attractive curves any mobian would fall for. The only thing they wore was a rather short skirt, but it served little purpose since the fabric was transparent. So they basically were naked. "I don't know why you are here but get out," Lancelot said but didn't get much reaction from the mobians. They only got playful grins and approached the knight.

The fox put her hand against the black male's chest, leaning towards him, and looked inside the helmet through the holes, straight into Lancelot's eyes. "We are here for your entertainment." she said. The squirrel nodded as she lay down halfway on her back on the bed. "We are all yours..." she said with a sexy tone.

Lancelot smirked and leaned closer to the fox looking a bit lustfully. "I guess you two will do whatever I say then?" He asked and got nods from both of them. "Well then...close your eyes and let me guide you," he said quietly getting small giggles from the females. The squirrel stood up as Lancelot pulled her close to his side. Lancelot heard growls and curses from Aron as he guided the two females. "I will let go and you two open your eyes after 10 seconds. You will know what to do after that," he said with a lustful tone seeing excitement from the two mobians. He chuckle at that and went back to his room and shut the door leaving them in the corridor. "Annoying," he muttered to himself before locking his door

Aron growled. "What on earth were they doing in here!" she nearly screamed. Lancelot guessed that she was just upset. "Is that a way to treat visitors around here?" she asked, sighing.

The knight smirked at Aron`s reaction about it. "Probably," the hedgehog said before shaking his head a bit amused.

"Should we get some rest...? I have a feeling your so called father is going to ask more questions tomorrow, and you need to be sharp then. And have you thought about that king-offer?" Arondight asked. She might not like Arthur, but she didn't want her wielder to become a king like Black Doom.

"Well yes..." he answered, and sat down on the bed in deep thought. He could feel Arondights worry and gave his sword an unsure look. "I am not sure...what if I truly was Black dooms son, wouldn't I be his heir then?" He asked his sword, ignoring his need for sleep.

"...Yes...and you would probably have a war with Arthur, since in case that happens, you seem like a traitor in his eyes," the sword pointed out.

"Well would it matter what side I stand on if he knew that I was Black Doom`s son?" He asked having doubts that Arthur would see him anything else than a traitor then.

"I suppose, yes. But you can always prove him wrong," Arondight told as she sighed. "Now, go to sleep, we need to be ready for tomorrow," she added. Lancelot didn't bother to say anything, but removed his armor and placed it on the small table under the window. He made sure the door was locked, before getting under the covers. He looked out of the window, the moon and the stars shining in the night sky. He couldn't help but wonder how things were in Arthur's castle.

It had been 12 hours since they last saw Lancelot. Arthur was not only worried, but furious. He couldn't believe that the guard had let his knight roam around alone in the late night. Every guard and soldiers were ordered to search for Lancelot, they knew that the black kingdom must have something to do with Lancelot`s disappearing. Rouge had after all been spying on the knight and gathered information about him. The king became more worried as the time passed, and there was no trace of the knight.

"My lord...we have searched everywhere..." One of the guard said panting slightly exhausting by the endless searching.

The blue male sighed rather sadly. "Am I that bad as king..?" asked Arthur as he sat on his throne. Percival put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, my king, he made his own choice, you helped him the best you could," she said with a small smile, "And we don't know if he will come back, I suggest we wait till tomorrow, even if this worries me just as much as it worries you, your Majesty..." she continued.

"Or he is already dead," Lamorak added without having much sympathy about it.

"If he was dead we would have found his body by now!" Gawian said rather irritated, the last thing he wanted was to find the knight dead. Not because he cared about Lancelot but for Arthur`s sake. He knew that it would hurt the king if the hedgehog he had saved was murdered. "Yeah, but if it was that...ninja assassin we might as well give up searching for the body. He never leaves clues after himself," Galahad pointed out getting a glare from the echidna. He didn't want to mention the idea of Lancelot being dead already.

The king stood up and started to walk towards a door leading to a corridor, and to his room. "If he hasn't come back until tomorrow evening, he is to be considered dead," the azure male said, and walked off. Percival blinked, she had never seen the king act like this in any other case. Surely he would be sad if someone was suddenly gone and unable to find, but not like this. This was something else.

"Finally we can take some rest..." the ivory knight said with a small sigh in relief.

"We still need to find Arondight even if Lancelot is dead," Gawian said getting a groan from the hedgehog. It would be harder to find something as a sword and he knew that Arthur would demand them to do so.

Percival nodded. "Galahad, the King needs all the great swords to create Excalibur. We need to find it as Gawain said," she told.

The said knight hit Galahads head. "Ow! What was that for?!" the silver male shouted as he rubbed his head, glaring at the red one.

"I just felt like it," Gawian said with a chuckle as he saw the hedgehog turn red in rage. "Gawian, stop teasing Galahad we have more important things to do," The feline said getting strange looks from both of them.

"Like what?" they asked in union. "To put up a searching team for tomorrow and decide what locations to search," she pointed out.

Meanwhile, Arthur had gotten into his room. He sighed as he sat on the bed, taking his shoes, crown and cloak off. The blue male was deep in thought. 'I don't get it... He couldn't have just left...' he thought, 'It wouldn't make any sense...' Arthur sighed and lay on his bed. 'I hope he is okay though...' was the last thing in his mind before falling asleep.

* * *

**Author note: Thanks for all nice reviews it makes both me and ****HyperActiveHedgie happy :D  
Sorry for the long wait but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter ^^  
****And I want to say a great thanks to ****RAWN89 that have beta read this chapter as well chapter 4. :D**


	6. Remake

I am sorry but next chapter will take a while, why? Because I and hedgie had different opinions about things and couldn't work together at all. As original owner of the story I decided it was enough, I couldn't continue writing when I was as limited as I was. I did most of the work with this story, putting it to a text, getting a beta reader and the whole story line. I wanted a more equal love as well a more realistic .I was going to do this story on my own at first but accept to do an rp with her. I regret that decision and now I will have to remake the story. The things that will be changed is mostly Arthur, the story won't change much.  
I hope you still support the story line, because that's what I have been working for in months. I am not a sort of person that would do this, it requires a lot to force me into this decision.  
The story will be up until it's fully replaced with the new version of it.  
Thank you for supporting the story line; it's what keeps me to continue it. :)


End file.
